The Age of Magic
by Makoto-and-MooCat
Summary: The movie, The Lord of the Rings has influenced me to write this story! prince vegeta is on a quest to save his land and meets other characters that will join and fight! NO FLAMERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
1. The Roles...

Hiya peeps! This story is my second story i've ever made in the DBZ world! I hope y'all like it!   
  
****I want NO FLAMERS please! NO FLAMERS NO FLAMERS NO FLAMERS!!!!****  
  
This story basically takes place in olden times where dragons, fairies and elves still existed! This story includes most of the characters of DBZ but the main characters would have to be my most favourite main man character of DBZ: VEGETA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! These are the roles:  
  
  
***Main/Good Characters***  
Vegeta  
Prince of the land Vegeta-sei (not the planet) is on a quest to save his land and people from the evil sorceress, Kyuushi. The only chance for his kingdom to survive is if he retrieves: The Golden Apple of Healing, the Sword of Freedom and the Amulet of Life. He seeks out people of all kind to help him battle against Kyuushi! His weakness is love and his pride. Skill: Combat/Sword  
  
Goku  
Prince Vegeta's most trusted guard and the most powerful knight of Vegeta-sei's army. Thought his swordmanship is great, his kindness is greater. His weakness is friends and family. Prince Vegeta thought he would be a useful weapon against Kyuushi. Skill: Combat/Fists  
  
Bulma  
A female elf who's beautiful and deadly. She is very smart and tricky. Bulma also inherited some Elfin Magic that will be very useful in combat. Her weakness is against the Fire Giants. She will be a great weapon to use against Kyuushi. Skill: Combat/Bow and Arrows  
  
Chi Chi  
Daughter of a great wizard and has inherited a great share of magic. She is powerful in both magic and beauty. Her goal is to put Chikyuu into peace and happiness. She is weak usually against Shadow Demons. Skill: Magic/Staff  
  
Krillen  
He is the prince of all dwarfs (get my drift of his shortness?) and also the most powerful of the dwarfs. Krillen is definetly useful for combats against very powerful beings such as giants. His weakness is magic. Skill: Combat/Spear  
  
Juuhachi-gou (eighteen)  
A female with dragon blood running through her veins aslong as human blood. She is found as a dancer in a club but looks can be deceiving. She has the ability to fly,superhearing and superhuman strength. She is half dragon, half human but has the beauty of a goddess but she lacks the knowledge. Her weakness is pain.   
Skill: Combat/Daggers  
  
Yamcha  
A common thief that has the ability to make illusions, temporary invisibility and slight fortune telling. He is a human who has inherited gifts from the gods yet he does not use them very well. He is a coward when it comes to battle. His weakness is combat.   
Skill: Telepathy/no weapon  
  
***Bad Characters***  
Kyuushi  
Sorceress that has taken over Vegeta-sei. Her power is unbelievable and her enemies have surrendered to her except for Prince Vegeta. Her weakness is to be weak. Skill: Magic/Combat/Staff  
  
Frieza  
General of Kyuushi's army. He is powerful, sneaky and merciless. He vows to kill anyone who gets in his way with his army of thousands. He absolutely hates Prince Vegeta and his guard, Goku and promises to himself that he'll kill them slowly and painfully. His weakness is when he has been overpowered by another. Skill: Combat/Fists  
  
Tenki Men  
The army men of Kyuushi. They are powerful creatures that live in the depths of hell. They have been released by Kyuushi and vow to kill whoever gets in the sorceress' way. They're are ugly, merciless creatures that only live to kill. Their weakness is their own stupidity.   
Skill: Combat/Fists  
  
  
***Other Guys***  
Original characters from DBZ will also be introduced in this story as very funny, weird, cool, and evil characters!   
  
  
  
  
Well, i'm gonna wait for reviews to go on with my next chapter!!!  
  
***NO FLAMERS! NO FLAMERS! NO FLAMERS! NO FLAMERS! NO FLAMERS! NO FLAMERS! NO FLAMERS! NO FLAMERS! NO FLAMERS! NO FLAMERS! NO FLAMERS! NO FLAMERS! NO FLAMERS! NO FLAMERS! NO FLAMERS! NO FLAMERS! NO FLAMERS! NO FLAMERS! NO FLAMERS! NO FLAMERS! NO FLAMERS! NO FLAMERS! NO FLAMERS! NO FLAMERS! NO FLAMERS! NO FLAMERS! NO FLAMERS! NO FLAMERS! NO FLAMERS! NO FLAMERS! NO FLAMERS! NO FLAMERS! NO FLAMERS! NO FLAMERS! NO FLAMERS! NO FLAMERS! NO FLAMERS! NO FLAMERS! NO FLAMERS! NO FLAMERS! NO FLAMERS! NO FLAMERS! NO FLAMERS! NO FLAMERS! NO FLAMERS! NO FLAMERS! *** 


	2. The Story Begins...

Hey peeps! I just want to warn you guys that i have bad grammar! REALLY bad!   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Thank you LadyRivka! You are the very first person to review my story!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Oh and also to say that I don't own any part of dbz so don't sue me! i have NOTHING!!! SERIOUSLY! Let's start with the story!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
***********************************************************************  
  
The Magic Ages - Chapter 1  
  
Prince Vegeta, pratically dripping with blood from a near explosion watches his army die viciously in battle.  
"Curse you Kyuushi! I shall KILL YOU!" Prince Vegeta growled as he tried to stand.  
"Prince Vegeta!" A voice cries. The hot headed prince sees his most trusted guard and friend, Goku.  
"Goku, where's my father?" Prince Vegeta asked as Goku helps him stand up.  
"Prince, your father is dead......" Goku mumbles.   
Vegeta gasps and shakes off the emotions that filled up his heart and head.   
"Then...i'm Vegeta-sei's last hope! I'LL KILL THAT FUCKING BITCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Vegeta shakes his fist up but then collapses.  
"No Vegeta. We have to retreat. If we stay here we'll die too!" Goku sighs.  
"I AM NOT A COWARD! I SHALL FIGHT!!!!!" Vegeta screams.  
"LISTEN!!! IF YOU DIE, THERE IS *NO* HOPE FOR VEGETA-SEI! DON'T BE SOO FOOLISH!" Goku screams back.  
Vegeta looks at him and gives out a deep sigh.  
"How are we going to get out? There's fire all around us!" Vegeta grumbles.  
Goku looks around and pulls out two very tiny vials. He takes them then throws them to the ground and appeared two black dragons not too big, not too small.  
"Wh...what?..Goku you know magic?" Vegeta blinked.  
"No. I stole this from the castle wizard. I knew we would need these one day!" Goku smiled his goofy smile.  
Vegeta shook his head as he climbed onto the dragon as they flew off into the red sky.  
  
(Back in the Castle)  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! I've killed the king and now, *I'M* ruler of Vegeta-sei!" A black haired female laughed evilly.   
This female was a powerful sorcerer who had long black hair and ever so pale white skin. her eyes reflected the evil that burned inside of her. Her name is kyuushi.  
"That's wonderful your highness! Any moment now, my most trusted knight shall bring me the head of that brat of a son, Vegeta!" Frieza smiled whipping his tail with excitement.  
"You had fun frieza?" Kyuushi smiled evilly.  
"Of course! Seeing these people cry has been, most fufilling!" Frieza smirked. That moment, a tenki man walks in slowly.  
"AHA! You're here! Where is the head of Prince Vegeta? I plan to use it as a trophy as my souvenior!" Frieza licked his lips deliciously.  
"Uh...um...no one can find the prince!" The underling said quickly.  
"WHAT?!?!?!?!?!!!!!" Frieza's eyes flamed in rage and in the blink of an eye, the remains of the underling were ashes.  
"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! HE ESCAPED! HOW? WHERE? WHEN?" Frieza raged.  
"Relax Frieza! He is no threat to us! he may be the prince but no one *dares* to challenge me!" Kyuushi smirked as she looked at her staff, thundering in power.  
  
(Back with Vegeta and Goku)  
The two black dragons find a clearing in a forest far far away from the country and lands.  
"Thank you! you are free now!" Goku smiles as he waves goodbye to the dragons.  
Vegeta limps a bit but then collapses as he choked on his own blood.  
"Man Vegeta, you sure put up a really good fight!" Goku shakes his head as he looks into his pouch and brings out a green vile.  
"it wasn't good enough! I can't believe we got defeated so easily!" Vegeta slams his fist into the ground.  
"Relax! soon we'll get our revenge on Kyuushi! She is a coward and a real bad fighter!" Goku sighs as he gives the vile to vegeta.  
"Thank you..." Vegeta takes it and glugged it down.  
"how did you get all these potions?" Vegeta asked.  
"Well, i knew that we were outnumbered so i rushed to the wizards laboratory. I took the potions i already knew and some money and dashed out looking for you!" Goku sighs as he took a blue vile and drinks it down.  
"Oh." Vegeta huffs as his wounds close up.  
"Well, we better get some sleep! We'll deal with our problems tomorrow!" Goku smiled as he fell down on the grass and snored like a baby.  
Vegeta raised an eyebrow and shook his head. he walked to the nearest boulder and sat beside it and eventually drifted to sleep.   
  
(Next Morning)  
Vegeta opens his eyes being welcomed by the sound of the birds chirping nearby. He stretches and then walks over to Goku who had a little drool hanging on the side of his mouth.  
"Disgusting..." Vegeta cringes and walks to the nearby river. He splashes the cold water to his face and drinks the water too. taking his water pouch, he dips it into the river then closes it up. He got back to the clearing and sees that goku is *still* sleeping.  
"WAKE UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Vegeta shouts but Goku didn't even wince.  
Vegeta takes out his sword and pokes Goku a bit.  
"Kami! he is such a heavy sleeper!" Vegeta snorted and puts back his sword. He takes his water pouch and splashes the cold liquid onto Goku's face.  
"AAAAAHHHHH! I'M AWAKE!" Goku pops up to face an annoyed Vegeta.  
"Oh hi! Good morning!" goku wipes his face clean.  
"Come, we must go now!" Vegeta snorted.  
"Uh...vegeta...where are we going exactly?" Goku laughed nervously.  
"Must i tell you everything! The only creatures i know who can help us are the famous Six Elder Ones, the oldest and smartest wizards of all time. They live with the elves, quickest and smartest of all creatures for protection. We'll have to go look for the elves before we can ask the position of the Six Elder ones." Vegeta grumbles.  
"But Vegeta, how do we know that they won't attack? I mean, our so called army is just you and i right now and they have...they have a LOT of elves!" Goku laughs.  
"FOOL! ALL WE HAVE TO DO IS APPROACH THEM PEACEFULLY!!!!!!!" Vegeta screamed.  
"Ohh! Ok! I get it know!" Goku smiles.  
"Argh! You are impossible!" Vegeta shakes his head as they walked on.  
Suddenly, a grumple roars through the forest.  
"What was that?" Vegeta looks around.  
"uh...um...me......" Goku laughs nervously.  
"YOU?" Vegeta raised an eyebrow.  
"I'm...hungry...." Goku mumbles.  
A vein popped out of Vegeta's head as he tried to control himself.  
"We'll just walk a little further and we'll go to a tavern, ok?" Vegeta breaths slowly.  
"Ok! Let's go!" Goku smiles as they continued to walk down the road.  
"so goku, how much money did you take?" Vegeta asked.  
Goku goes into his pouch again and takes out TONS of gold coins.  
"Do you think this is enough for our lunch?" Goku asked as Vegeta's eyes were as wide as pans.  
"Yah, we'll have enough goku..." Vegeta sighs.   
After walking for long hours they finally found a tavern. They walk in and see a very pretty blonde girl serving beer.  
"Hi, what d'ya need?" She asked as she approached them.  
"A room...and dinner..." Vegeta said glaring at Goku who smiled sheepishly.  
"Sure! Just grab a table! i'll book you and bring over a few beers and a roast!" She smiled and she rushed over to a guy who finished his 4th cup of beer.  
Vegeta and Goku found a table in the corner far away from all the drunkies and whores.   
"So, we'll be sleeping here?" Goku gulped as a green hair whore kept winking at him.   
"Yes. We'll have to sleep here. There's too many creatures out there that can steal in the blink of an eye!" Vegeta growled as two cups of bear, a key and a huge roasted pig got slammed down onto the table.  
"Phew! That pig is heavy! Here's your key to your room which is number 21! Is that all?" The waitress wiped her sweaty brow.  
"yah...keep the change!" Vegeta tossed her a 15 gold coins (MUCH more then the dinner and booking price).  
"Thank you sir!" The waitress smiled and rushed off.  
"Yum! This looks good!" Goku licked his lips and dug into the huge pig.  
Vegeta shook his head and cut off the rib of the pig and pushed the rest towards his hungry companion.  
"You don't want it?" Goku asked his cheeks full of the food.  
"I'm...not that hungry...." Vegeta cringed at the disgusting sight.  
As soon as the two men finished their dinner they walked to their room. Vegeta unlocked the door and they saw two beds and a bathroom (dont' wanna describe the bathroom cuz in olden days, they just had a hole o_O).   
"uh...this is DEFINETLY not familiar!" Goku gulped glaring at the washroom.  
"Well we'll have to get use to this! We can't have people knowing that i'm prince vegeta! if they do, word will get to Kyuushi and she'll kill me!" Vegeta shook his head and dumped his luggage on the ground.  
"let's get some sleep! And i dont' wanna hear your ANNOYING snoring!" Vegeta glared.  
"Hey! I can't help it!" Goku laughed nervously as he blew out the candles and they went to sleep.  
  
***********************************************************************  
~*makoto*~ Hey guys! What did you think? Review Review!  
NO FLAMERS! NO FLAMERS! NO FLAMERS! NO FLAMERS! NO FLAMERS! NO FLAMERS! NO FLAMERS! NO FLAMERS! NO FLAMERS! NO FLAMERS! NO FLAMERS! NO FLAMERS! NO FLAMERS! NO FLAMERS! NO FLAMERS! NO FLAMERS! NO FLAMERS! NO FLAMERS! NO FLAMERS! NO FLAMERS! NO FLAMERS! NO FLAMERS! NO FLAMERS! NO FLAMERS! 


	3. Warrior of the Elves...

Hiya peeps! Thank you Faschia for reviewing my story! Now peeps, i need information on how you do centering words, italics, bold and so on! please please tell me on an e-mail or review!  
  
Any words in () is me explaining, translating and so on!  
Any words in ** means it's exaggerated.  
Any words in ~ ~ means that it is a thought.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own any part of Dragonball Z! SO DON'T SUE!! I HAVE NO MONEY AT ALL!!!!!!!!  
***********************************************************************  
  
The Magic Ages - Chapter 2  
  
Our heroes travelled through the hills and countryside on foot looking for the elves. After many suns and moons they find a forest with tall trees the size of a child giant.   
"Wow! This place is (gulp) dark!" Goku gulped.  
"Relax goku! This is no danger to knights of royalty! Remember, no matter what do not attack, defend only!" Vegeta warned before they steppped into the dark, mysterious forest.   
With their eyes darting at every slight movement they walked on making sure that they did not show hints of being hunters.   
Suddenly, an arrow cuts into the air and hits a tree, an inch away from vegeta's nose.  
"Who goes there!" A voice booms through the forest.  
They look around and see a female elf with blue hair. With her bow an arrow sat poised ready to be let go and a death sentance to whoever it hits. She wore a green sleeveless blouse that was above her belly button and green tights and she had green, chunky boots that went an inch under her kneecap.  
"Prince Vegeta of Vegeta-sei! This is my guard, Goku!" Vegeta boomed back.  
"How do I know that you aren't a spy, or hunter?" The Paranoid elf asked.  
Vegeta takes a medal from his shield and tosses it over to the elf. She took a look at it making it sure it wasn't a fake.  
"What do you want with the Elves?" She asks.  
"I want to talk to the queen of elves! Royal business!" Vegeta said getting a bit annoyed at the elf.  
The elf frowned suspiciously then cups her mouth to shout.  
"NINJIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The elf shouts.  
After a few seconds, a white stallion gallops over just below the elf. The elf jumps from the branch and sits on the horse gracefully.   
"Follow me..." The elf grumbles as she leads the way back to her village.  
"What kind of name is Carrot (ninjin means carrot)?" Vegeta raised an eyebrow with boredom.  
"Well your *royal majesty*! My horse love carrots to i decided to name it that!" The elf stuck her nose up.  
"Um...what's your name?" Goku asked covering up the surprised and angry look on Vegeta's face.  
~SHE'S MOCKING ME!!! THAT BLUE HAIRED ELF WITCH!~ Vegeta thought.  
"My name is Bulma." The elf said plainly.  
"Bulma...that's a nice name!" Goku smiles silly.  
The elf looks at him with a raised eyebrow then looks away.  
"We're almost there..." Bulma said.  
The three find themselves infront of GIGANTIC trees and THOUSANDS AND THOUSANDS of elves!  
"WOW!" Goku gawks as Vegeta just had an unimpressed look on his face.  
"Hello Bulma! Who are these men behind you?" A guard asked. The guard stood infront of a giant tree which obviously seems to be the centre of the Elf city.  
"These two men wish to see the queen! Is she busy?" Bulma asks as she hopped down from her horse.  
"Hold on..." The guard says as he rushes into the giant tree. He rushes back with a nod and the three walk in.  
"Whoa! Pretty nice place to live for a tree!" Goku gawks.  
"Goku! BE POLITE!" Vegeta snaps.  
They visited the throne room which sat the Queen on a single thrown. The elves were known not to have a king, only a queen. The throne room was covered with vines and had a mystical fog on the ground so they couldn't make out the floor. Torches were lit for light and a small waterfall was in the corner to drink. The queen herself looked not that old. She had very long white hair and looked quite pale. The queen wore a white gown and her crown sat delicately on her head. In her write hand held the power of all the elves, The Orb of Earth.  
"Hello Prince Vegeta! It is an honour that you have come to the elves! Bulma told me you seek help?" The queen smiles magically.  
"Yes! My land, Vegeta-sei, has been dominated by the evil Sorceress, Kyuushi, and I seek for the help of your strongest warrior, and the Six Elder Ones!" Vegeta bravely spoke.  
"I see your problem young one. Kyuushi is very powerful but everyone has a weakness! I shall give you a copy of the map to the Six Elder Ones since i sense no evil in this quest! I shall send my strongest warrior to you! Please stay overnight! You look unrested and uncomftorble. Let my people supply you with everything you need! Vegeta-sei has done us many things too." The queen smiles. She lifts her left hand over the orb and mumbles a few words. Infront of Vegeta appears a scroll, obviously the map to the Six Elder Ones.  
"Thank you for your hospitality!" Goku bows gratefully.   
As they step out of the tree five female elves surround them giggling at how strong they are.   
"Uh...vegeta..." Goku gulps.  
"Relax! Single female elves are known to admire warriors of war!" Vegeta whispers ignoring the comments of the females.  
Just then, they saw the blue haired elf pass them.  
"HI bulma!" Goku yells out. Vegeta smacks the back of his head.  
Bulma turns around and smiles gently with a basket of bread at her side.  
"Hi Goku! Hi...vegeta...." Bulma trails as Vegeta glares at her.  
"Where are you going with that basket of bread?" Goku asked.  
"Oh, this is lunch for the younger elves at the daycare! I'm sending it to them from the bakery!" Bulma smiles proudly.   
Goku drooled at the sight of them.  
"Uh, do you guys want to join us?" Bulma gulped.  
"If we are, better get another basket of bread!" Vegeta growls as Goku laughs nervously.  
Bulma just blinked.  
  
Soon, the night sky covered the bright day sky with stars shining brightly. Goku and Vegeta were staying at a spare elf house.   
Vegeta rolled around in the hammock that he was sleeping in and looked out the window. He was wearing the elfin clothes the elves gave to him. Black loose shirt that had a low V cut and black loose pants (like goku's uniform in DBZ). A black scarf tied around his waist so he looks like an elfin warrior, without the ears. Vegeta just couldn't seem to go to sleep so he took his sword and walked around the village.  
Vegeta heard the sound of an arrow whipping through the air. He ran over and found himself in a clearing of a forest spying on Bulma. She wore her elfin clothes and her hair was in a long braid for her long hair. Some of her bangs were left loose. Her bow was poised as she placed an arrow. Vegeta noticed a golden ring on her middle finger with an emerald so deep it almost looked black. Bulma launched her arrow as she got a bullseye.  
"What are you doing here?" She suddenly speaks out.  
Vegeta was shocked that she heard him then steps out.  
"I'm bored, not tired, lots of reasons!" Vegeta glared.  
"Hmph! I see you got a sword. Let's see how good his *royal highness* is!" Bulma challenges as she put her bow and quill on the ground. Bulma took a sword and slowly takes it from the sword guard. The blade glowed a mysterious green as Vegeta's glowed a nightly blue.  
"I accept you challenge elf!" Vegeta shouts as he charges.  
Their blades clashed through the night but finally, Bulma was the loser.  
"So you do have a talent prince! Well, i'm done for the night! See you in the morning..." Bulma mumbles then she disappeared into the forest.  
Vegeta was surprised that he was panting and tired from fighting the elf.   
~The only one i pant from fighting is Goku....she is a powerful elf!~ Vegeta thought then went back to the elf house to sleep.  
  
(Next Morning)  
"Morning Goku..." Vegeta yawned.  
"Whoa! I can't believe i woke up earlier then you!" Goku gasped.  
"Shut up..." Vegeta says.  
They stepped out of the house and were greeted by a crowd of elves.  
"Whoa!" Goku gawks.  
"Here are clothes for your long journey!" An old female elf steps up and gives vegeta and goku each a pouch.  
"Here is food for your long journey!" A little boy elf steps up and gives them each another pouch.  
"Here are horses for your long journey! This is Katana (means breeze in japanese) and this is Ame (means rain in japanese)!" An strong male elf hands a black and brown stallion to Vegeta and Goku.  
"Thank you everyone!" Vegeta and goku bowed.  
"And we introduce, the most powerful warrior of all elves!" A little girl announces and who comes?  
"BULMA??!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" Vegeta and GOku gawk.  
"Yah, who did you expect?" Bulma smirked.  
  
  
  
~*Makoto*~ Hey peeps! What did you think of that last chapter? Remember, i need info on how to do center words, how to do italics and so on! E-mail or review the information to me!  
  
NO FLAMERS!NO FLAMERS!NO FLAMERS!NO FLAMERS!NO FLAMERS!NO FLAMERS!NO FLAMERS!NO FLAMERS!NO FLAMERS!NO FLAMERS!NO FLAMERS!NO FLAMERS!NO FLAMERS!NO FLAMERS!NO FLAMERS!NO FLAMERS!NO FLAMERS!NO FLAMERS!NO FLAMERS!NO FLAMERS!NO FLAMERS!NO FLAMERS!NO FLAMERS!NO FLAMERS!NO FLAMERS!NO FLAMERS!NO FLAMERS!NO FLAMERS!NO FLAMERS!NO FLAMERS!NO FLAMERS!NO FLAMERS!NO FLAMERS!NO FLAMERS!NO FLAMERS!NO FLAMERS!NO FLAMERS!NO FLAMERS!NO FLAMERS!NO FLAMERS!NO FLAMERS!NO FLAMERS! 


	4. The Sorceress...

Thank you Faschia for reviewing my story! Sigh, i hope i get more reviews soon! Now peeps, i need information on how you do centering words, italics, bold and so on! please please tell me on an e-mail or review!  
  
Any words in () is me explaining, translating and so on!  
Any words in ** means it's exaggerated.  
Any words in ~ ~ means that it is a thought.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own any part of Dragonball Z! SO DON'T SUE!! I HAVE NO MONEY AT ALL!!!!!!!!  
***********************************************************************  
  
The Magic Ages - Chapter 3  
  
"Night is about to fall and there isn't any tavern in sight!" Goku pouted.  
"Shut your whining! We'll have to go faster! Go Katana!" Vegeta growled as his horse reared and ran through the countryside.  
They continued to travel but couldn't find a tavern anywhere so they had to camp out. They picked a spot next to a big lake.  
"Goku, better build a fire!" Vegeta ordered.  
"Yes sir! I'll go get some firewood!" Goku chirped and disappeared into the forest.  
A great silence then settled between Vegeta and Bulma as they sat on the lakeside.  
"So....what happened to vegeta-sei?" Bulma finally spoke.  
"Most of it got burnt down but the castle still stands..." Vegeta trailed off and threw a rock as it skipped on the surface of the water.  
"Oh....." Bulma sighed. "I know you'll think that i'm crazy if i say this but, we should call a truce! Soldiers can't win if their comrades are against them..."   
"Alright then..." Vegeta sighed and pulled out his hand.  
"Alright then..." Bulma shook his hand.  
"I'm back with some firewood!" Goku smiled ridiculously.  
"Good! Let's get a fire going!" Bulma grinned and walked away.   
After a good roast with forest rodents they fall asleep with dreams filled in their heads.  
  
(Next Morning)  
Vegeta woke up and saw Bulma's blanket and things all packed up in a pouch near the fire.   
"Wake up goku" Vegeta shook his comrades shoulder.  
"What?" Goku yawned.  
"Bulma's missing! We should get going..." Vegeta said as he dressed up in the black clothes the elves gave him.   
They put out their fire and packed their things. On foot, they walked around the forest calling out Bulma's name.  
"Where the hell could she..." Vegeta got interrupted when Bulma appeared upside down about six inches away from his face.  
"BAH!!!!!" Vegeta jumped back.  
"Whats up?" Bulma asked. She was hanging by her legs from a tree branch while eatting an apple.  
"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?" Vegeta snapped.  
"You guys were still sleeping when i woke up so i decided to get something to eat!" Bulma said as she flipped down.  
Suddenly, an arrow hit Bulma's apple and she jumped. Her apple then immediately turned black as she threw it away.  
"Poison arrows..." Bulma said horrified.  
"Sieze the prince!" The monsters captain ordered.  
"Tenki men!" Vegeta growled as they started to run. A squad of 50 black bog monsters were chasing them shooting axes, daggers and arrows at them! Bulma then whistled loudly and after a few seconds, their horses came to the rescue!  
"Aleopp!" Bulma said as she jumped on her horse. Vegeta and Goku quickly leaped onto their horses and kicked their sides to go faster.  
"Kami these monsters are annoying me!" Bulma frowned as some arrows were near close to killing her. She turned around so that she faced the tenki men that were chasing them and took her bow and arrows. She started shooting at them.  
"BULMA!! NINJIN CAN'T LEAD BY HERSELF!" Goku screeched.  
"Oh yes she can! I trained her incase these things happens! As long as Ninjin is following you guys, she'll be fine!" Bulma yelled back as she caught a dagger in midair and threw it back which stabbed a tenki man at the head.  
"no way we can outrun them!" Vegeta said continued to look back as he got an axe before it could hit his back and threw it back to the monsters.  
"Look! The land of the mountain hobbits!" Bulma pointed. "We have to cross that river!"  
Bulma shot five more arrows before turning back around.  
The three heroes sloshed into the water and crossed it to the other side. That moment, the tenki men stopped at the opposide side of the heroes.  
"If you want him, come and get him!" Bulma smirked. The whole squad of Tenki men went into the water but then Bulma jumped off her horse and put her hands in the shape of a prayer.  
"Umi.....genki....atakku!" Bulma said then she started to glow. A huge river wave suddenly poured through and then the tenki men were washed away.  
(AN: Umi,genki, attaku means sea, spirit, attack)  
"Wha...what just happened?" Goku gulped. Vegeta's eyes were as big as boulders.  
"Earth magic is always with the elves! I have a few things up my sleeves..." Bulma grinned then she leaped onto Ninjin and they began towards the mountain village.  
"Welcome Bulma! It's good to see you!" A very strong man hobbit greeted and hugged bulma. Vegeta's jealousy grew ^U~.  
"Hello again Yoldof! It's nice to see you too!" Bulma squeaked as she was placed back to the ground.  
"Who are your friends?" Yoldof asked.  
"This is Prince Vegeta of the human realm, Vegeta-sei, and his trusty guard, Goku! Guys, this is Yoldof!" Bulma grinned.  
"Please to meet you!" Yoldof nodded politely.  
"Yes...very pleased...." Vegeta said suspiciously.  
"What brings you all the way to Hobbit Mountain?" Yoldof asked.  
"Well, the elf queen says that the Six Elder Ones are living here...is it true?" Goku asked.  
"Why yes! The only problem is that the Six Elder Ones live all the way up on Hobbit Mountain's peak! I doubt that *anyone* would be able to reach there!" Yoldof scratched his head.  
"Well then....who said saving Vegeta-sei would be easy! We must go!" Bulma said bravely.  
"I don't know...i really think you should reconsider..." Yoldof frowned.  
"Don't worry about us Yoldof! We'll manage!" Bulma grinned sweetly.  
"Alright! There's a storm up there so you should wait until morning to go! Why not you sleepover at my family's house? You'll be more then welcome!" yoldof offered.  
"What do you think guys?" Bulma asked a very jealous prince behind her and a smiling guard.  
"I dunno..." Vegeta got interrupted by Goku, "Sure! It beats sleeping on the ground, right veggie?"  
"Yah...sure..." Vegeta glared.  
"Then it's settled! You should go around the village to see if you can find some supplies! The village is having a ceremony to celebrate the hobbit kami (god), i hope you can join us!" Yoldof invited as he took the horses to the stables.  
"Sure! I haven't celebrated anything for a long time!" Bulma smiled.  
The four of them walked into town and bought a few new things.  
"Well...i'm going to see Chiqui! I haven't seen her for a long time! I'll meet you boys at tonight's celebration!" Bulma winked as she walked off.  
"Bye bulma!" Goku waved.  
"C'mon goku, we have to buy supplies!" Vegeta growled deeply as they walked into the nearest store.  
  
(At the Celebration)  
"Where's bulma?" Goku looked around.  
"I don't know...she said that she was going to meet us here..." Vegeta trailed off.   
Vegeta was wearing a green gi (very similar's to Goku's gi in DBZ) with an orange wrap-around. Goku wore a grey gi.   
"Well, there sure is a lot of food!" Goku smiled.  
"Hey guys! Over here!" Someone said. They saw bulma, wearing a sky blue long skirt that touched her toes that had gold coloured sandals. She had a sky blue belly white with long, puff sleeves and her hair was not tied so her elfin ears pointed out. She had big golden hoop earrings and her smile made her long even more beautiful.  
"What do you think of my outfit?" Bulma spun around.  
"You look very nice!" Goku smiled and vegeta just looked away with a bit of red on his cheeks.  
"You ok veg?" Bulma stepped closer.  
"I'm fine! Let's eat!" Vegeta grumbled and stepped towards the food.  
That night they danced, ate, watched and celebrated the hobbit kami and fell asleep ready to conquer the impossible the next morning.  
  
(Next Morning)  
"Bye! Bye! I'll be back!" Bulma waved to the hobbit village as they walked away. Since their horses couldn't take the ragged landscape of the mountain the hobbits said that they would take very good care of katana, ninjin and ame.  
The two humans and the female elf started the climb over every edge, every rock not and farther they climbed, the stronger the winds.  
"Gosh...this is...really hard..." Goku gulped squinting because the wind was pounding on his eyes.  
"We must stay together! We can get lost and thats something you don't want! Trust me!" Bulma said leading the climb.  
"I don't think....AAAAHHHHHH!!!" Goku's hands slipped off an icy rock and was being swept by the wind.  
"GOKU!!!!!" Vegeta cried.  
Bulma cringed and pulled out her hand and mumbled 'kaze'.  
AN: Kaze means wind  
Immediately, Goku stopped and kind of stopped in midair. Bulma, her hand all tensed up, was trying to pull goku back to the mountain.  
"C'mon Bulma! You can do it!" Vegeta cheered.  
"Argh!" Bulma yelled as her hands started to drip blood from the tensity.   
"You can do it!" Vegeta screamed. Bulma looked at vegeta's hopefilled face (that'll be the day ^_^U) and then did a final scream. Goku got thrown from the midair and onto the mountain.  
"Are you ok Goku? Vegeta?" Bulma panted looking at her blood covered hand.  
"Yah! Thanks bulma!" goku shouted back.  
"Is your hand ok?" Vegeta cried.  
"I don't think so...i think it's broken...." Bulma took deep breaths to calm her down at the sight of her own blood.  
"Maybe we should go back down!" Vegeta cried.  
"No! We'll keep climbing! I've been through worst!" Bulma shook her head as he ponytail whipped in the wind.  
"Alright...let's go!" Goku said as they continued to climb.  
After a few close calls, the three reached the peak of Hobbit Mountain.  
"Let's take a closer look at that hand, Bulma!" Goku frowned in guilt.  
Bulma's hand was covered with blood now and some blood has even froze. Goku reached into his pouch and took a tiny vile of purple potion.  
"This is the only thing that'll heal but...it's really painful..." Goku frowned.  
"Don't worry...i've been through worst!" Bulma gave him a faint smile.  
"Alright then..." Goku gulped and dumped the potion on Bulma's hand.  
Bulma cringed silently.  
"Don't worry, just a few more seconds!" Vegeta said holding out his hand.  
Bulma took his hand and squeezed it. Vegeta cringed slightly but then put his smile back on his face. Bulma looked at her hand and it was back to normal! No blood watsover.  
"Wow goku! Those potions really work!" Bulma flipped her hand over and saw no damage and moved her fingers.  
"I'm sorry bulma, if i didn't slip you wouldn't have to expierence that pain..." Goku frowned sadly.  
"It's ok goku! I knew these things would happen! I haven't slipped or anything cuz i've climbed worse things then this mountain!" Bulma smiled happily.  
"Look! It's the castle of the Six Elder Ones!" Vegeta pointed to an icy castle.  
"Wow! Look at that door!" Bulma whistled at the huge ice door.  
"Be polite guys!" Vegeta ordered as he knocked.   
The doors opened all by themselves! Bulma, Vegeta and Goku took a deep breath and walked inside. They saw a huge room with six thrones all lined up perfectly. The walls had huge paintings of royalty and the floors were covered by a huge rug with a tapestry of hobbit mountain.  
"Um...hello?" Bulma yelled. Her voice echoes throughout the palace.  
"Bulma!" Goku and Vegeta scowled.  
"I couldn't resist!" Bulma smiled nervously.  
Suddenly, six puffs of smoke exploded infront of the six chairs. The puffs of smoke then disappeared and appeared six people wearing black robes with hoods, hiding their identy. Each of them had a staff.  
"Who goes there?" They all said in unison.  
"It is I, Prince Vegeta of Vegeta-sei of the Human Realm! I am accompanied by my most trusted guard, Goku, and the most powerful warrior of the elves, Bulma!" Vegeta announced with no fear.  
"Welcome to the Six Elder Ones' Castle young ones! What do you wish, Prince?" All of the elders took off their hoods revealing old men with white hair that poured and beards the longest the three heroes have ever seen.  
"My land has been dominated by the evil Sorceress, Kyuushi! I must fight but i am not powerful enough! I wish for the items and powers to avenge Kyuushi!" vegeta pumped his fist into the air.  
"Calm down young prince! We must do research and prepare for this! You must stay overnight if you wish for this your majesty..." The elder ones bowed.  
"Rise! You are friends! You do not need to bow! Where shall we stay?" Vegeta asked.  
"Let my daughter lead you!" One of the elders ones smiled. "CHI CHI!!!!!!!!"  
A woman, under a purple robe and hood appeared. She had a gold necklace with a pendent the shape of a sphere but was the colour of purple and black. Her robe was so long it was dragged along the floor but she had a gold rope atleast an inch thick tied around her waist to show a bit of her feminime figure. She took off her hood and revealed a beautiful face of a woman. Goku's heart stopped for a few seconds as he long raven black spilled along her back.  
"yes father?" She bowed politely.  
"Take our guests to the guest chambers! Please comfort them and oh, you do remember bulma?" One of the wizards smiled.  
"Bulma?!" The black haired girl immediately looked at the blue haired elf.  
"Chi Chi?!" Bulma gasped.  
"It's you!" They both said at once and hugged each other.   
"I can't believe how much you've grown!" Bulma wiped a happy tear away.  
"I can't believe how much *you've* grown!" Chi giggled as they hugged once again.  
"(Ahem) We're still here?" Vegeta cleared his throat.  
"Oh! I'm sorry! This is Chi Chi! She's the most powerful *good* sorceress in Chikyuu!" Bulma laughed.  
"Bulma! You exaggerate too much!" Chi giggled.  
"Well, these are my comrades, Prince Vegeta of Vegeta-sei and his guard, Goku!" Bulma introduced.  
"Well since you guys and gals are ready, we should start researching!" Once of the elder ones said then they disappeared.  
The four of them talked and chatted as they walked to their chambers.  
"Whoa!" Bulma gasped at the size of her room! It had a HUUUUGE canopy bed, wardrobe, drawers, mirror, bathroom (with a huge tub!) and a balcony!  
"This is soo...soo HUGE!" Bulma laughed as she dumped her pouch onto the bed and ran to the balcony.  
"Wow..." Bulma exhaled as she saw the sight of the sky and the clouds beneath her.  
"This is a pretty big bedroom for one person!" Goku shook his head.  
"yah! But yours are pretty much the same!" Chi smiled.   
"I love this Chi!" Bulma laughed.  
That night, the two girls got caught up with life and bulma found out that chi is almost done her training and could be a sorceress in the next two weeks. The boys talked about their battle plan for defeating Kyuushi. They slept peacefully that night with high hopes for the future.  
  
(Next Morning)  
"Morning guys!" Chi greeted as the three stepped out of their bedrooms at the same time.  
"Morning!" They replied.  
"My father said that they're ready for your powers! Come with me to the lab!" Chi smiled and led the way. They stepped down many spiral stair cases and passed many rooms but they finally stopped infront of a huge wooden door. Chi Chi took her tiny fist and knocked on the door.  
"hi? Oh good! You're here! come in!" One of the elders ones smiled.  
They passed tons of test tubes, pots and magic books and finally they met up with the other five wizards.  
"here..." One of them past Vegeta a necklace.  
"What is this?" vegeta looked at the gold lion head pendent that hung on the long gold rope.  
"This is your power! When you have the right reason, the enormous power will be released and you could defeat your enemy with the element, thunder!" The same wizard said, "The lion means courage!"  
"Thank you!" Vegeta bowed politely and put the necklace on.  
"This is for you!" Another wizard gave Goku a necklace.  
"Huh?" Goku stared at the gold rhino head pendent.  
"This will be your power! The rhino means strength!" The same wizard nodded.  
"I have a feeling i'm gonna get a pendent too?" Bulma smiled.  
"Smart girl!" The wizard chuckled and gave bulma an gold eagle head pendent necklace. "the eagle means justice!"  
"Cool!" Bulma smirked.  
"And you my daughter!" Chi's father gave chi chi an gold owl head necklace. "The owl means wisdom, dear daughter!"   
"I don't understand father...i'm suppose to go with them?" Chi asked with big eyes.  
"Yes, it is your destiny!" Chi's father sighed. Chi Chi sniffled and then hugged him.  
"I'm gonna miss you pa!" Chi cried.  
"And i'm going to miss you to Chi CHI..." The wizard smiled.  
"I should pack!" Chi sniffled but gave her pa a smile.  
"Go on, and remember to give the others gifts too!" Chi's father winked. Chi tilted her head in confusion but just shrugged and went to pack their things.  
"Now Vegeta, you must get these things!" One of the wizards appeared a scroll.  
"If you get all these things, something will happen and you'll defeat Kyuushi!" The wizard smiled.  
"Understood!" Vegeta nodded. In a blink of an eye, Vegeta, Bulma, Chi Chi and Goku were outside.  
"Huh?" Bulma scratched her eye as she found out that her pouch was in her hands.  
"YUME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Chi screamed as it echoes through the mountains, even causing a few avanlanches!  
AN: Yume means Dream  
"Chi, what are you...." bulma got interrupted when a snow leapard suddenly appeared!  
"Meet Yume, my pet snow leapard!" CHi smiled as she mounted herself on the leopard.   
AN: By the way, a sorceress clothes are basically robes so don't be surprised if Chi Chi just wears robes!  
The four heroes climbed down the mountain, got their horses from the Hobbit village and continued their long journey!  
  
~*Makoto*~ That was one of the longest chapters i've ever made! Please review! I really need more reviews!!!!!!!!!!  
NO FLAMERS! NO FLAMERS! NO FLAMERS! NO FLAMERS! NO FLAMERS! NO FLAMERS! NO FLAMERS! NO FLAMERS! NO FLAMERS! NO FLAMERS! NO FLAMERS! NO FLAMERS! NO FLAMERS! NO FLAMERS! NO FLAMERS! NO FLAMERS! NO FLAMERS! NO FLAMERS! NO FLAMERS! NO FLAMERS! NO FLAMERS! NO FLAMERS! NO FLAMERS! NO FLAMERS! 


	5. The Dwarf...

Thank you Lady Rivka and fallen phoenix for reviewing my story! you guys are the best ^U^! Now peeps, i need information on how you do centering words, italics, bold and so on! please please tell me on an e-mail or review!  
  
Any words in () is me explaining, translating and so on!  
Any words in ** means it's exaggerated.  
Any words in ~ ~ means that it is a thought.  
  
Check out my other stories if you have the time!  
  
High School Days (CCS Fic)  
~*Destiny*~ (DBZ Fic)  
BadBoyZ (Dbz Fic)  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own any part of Dragonball Z!  
***********************************************************************  
  
The Magic Ages - Chapter 4  
  
The four heroes now were wandering through a disgusting, foggy bog. Goku found a spell that contained Katana, Ninjin, Ame and Yume in a tiny orb so that they weren't risked into being eaten by youth bog monsters.   
"Ewww! it wouldn't hurt to clean a bit!" Chi frowned as she was in goku's arms cuz she didn't want her robe to get dirty.  
"Chi, it's a bog....bog's are suppose to be unclean!" Bulma laughed.  
"Hmph! that should be changed!" Chi stuck her nose in the air and they laughed.  
Bulma lifted her green boot from the icky black substance in the bog.  
"Eww..." Suddenly, an icky black bog covered hand grabbed bulma's boot.  
"AHHHH!!!" Chi Chi screamed as Bulma was shooting aimlessly into the bog hoping that she could kill the bog monster before it had a chance to eat her!  
Goku, CHi and Vegeta looked around and panicked for a split second and then spotted their worst fear, Tenki Men on the fastest things on bog lakes, Black Gators.   
Vegeta then took out his sword and cut the hand off the bog monster that held Bulma.  
"Eww...not what i had in mind..." Bulma winced taking the bloody black hand off her boot.  
They started to run for their lives but no matter how fast they could run, the bog was holding them back and the Tenki men were catching up.  
"Chi(huff) do you have a (huff) spell or something (huff)?" Goku asked when Chi was piggy backing him.  
"Yah, just let me think and RUN GOKU RUN!!!" Chi said and closed her eyes.  
AN: Ok, i'm gonna make up Chi's spells cuz i don't know that much japanese! ^_^U  
"Greko...uisha...bolko..." Chi mumbled and pointed her staff in front of them and two Black Gators appeared!  
"Good job Chi!" Bulma said as she hopped onto the Gator as long as Vegeta.  
Vegeta and Goku led the black gators while Bulma and Chi tried their best to slow down the tenki men. Bulma was shooting arrows furiously (AN: Ever notice that she never runs out of arrows? THAT'S elfin magic!) and Chi Chi was shooting bolts of lightening.   
"HURRY UP VEGETA!!!! THEY'RE ALMOST CATCHING UP TO US!!!!" Bulma screeched. The tenki men were a good fifty metres away from them.   
"SHUT UP ONNA ELF!!!!!!" Vegeta screeched back.  
"MAKE ME!!!!!!" Bulma dared.  
"WOULD YOU SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU! WE'RE IN A MIDDLE OF A BATTLE HERE!" Goku screeched at both of them.   
Bulma turned around so her back was facing Vegeta and caught all the weapons that were being thrown at them while Chi concentrated on the force field around her and goku.  
Bulma turned away from Chi and saw TONS AND TONS OF WEAPONS GOING STRAIGHT TOWARDS HER AND VEGETA!  
"Hope you don't mind..." Bulma took the sword out of Vegeta's sword guard.  
"HEy!" Vegeta yelped as the woman elf took the sword.  
"Aww! poor baby!" Bulma pushed her lips out making a baby face while Vegeta scowled and went back to paying to attention on leading the black gator.  
Bulma did a spinning motion with the sword and all the weapons were knocked away and some were even thrown back to the Tenki men and killed a few.  
"I can't hold them off any longer!" Bulma growled as she caught a few axes and daggers and threw them back.  
"Then we'll have to destroy them all at once!" Chi growled too.  
"Wuntago...illakaka...tacku!" Chi concentrated and her voice at the end of the spell seem to be like a demon like voice. Suddenly, from her very own staff came a giant light beam that demolished the last of the Tenki men.  
"WOOO HOO!! WAY TO GO Chi!" Bulma cheered putting her arrows back in her quill.   
"Thank you Bulma..." Chi blushed and beamed.  
On the black gators, they reached the end of the bog lake and crashed the orb appearing their own horses and of course, Chi's snow leopard yume. The warriors travelled through countrysides and hills but took a break in a forest.  
"Vegeta, maybe we should see what items we need to get!" Goku panted wiping his sweaty brow.  
"Alright..." Vegeta said as he opened up the scroll that was stuffed in his pouch. As he unrolled the scroll, a bright light shined and the heroes covered their eyes. As soon as the light disappeared, they looked at a hologram of one of the Six Elder Ones.  
"Papa!" Chi cheered.  
"Hello warriors! You have probably found the right time to open up the scrolls that can possibly defeat Kyuushi and her army! The three items you must seek out through the planet Chikyuu is the Golden Apple of Healing, The Sword of Freedom and the Amulet of life! By combining all three of these rare forces you will have a chance to defeat the sorceress!" A hologram of a golden apple, sword and an amulet pops up. "You can find the Golden Apple of Healing in the gardens of Aphrodite! It is surrounded by the mountains of the Giants for protection! The Amulet of Life is quite hard to find when it is well hidden in the Dark Dwarf Catacombs but somehow, you'll be able to find it and the Sword of Freedom, you must seek out an old wise man in the island of Hades and then you will find the location of the sword! On your quest, you shall meet three other creatures that will help you! I bid you good luck warriors!" And then the hologram disappeared.  
"Wow, that's some journey!" Goku gulped.  
"We'll make it through! C'mon, it's not dark yet so let's go to the Garden's of Aphrodite!" bulma said bravely but vegeta noticed a little unease in her voice.  
"Alright...the nearest village i know is a tiny human village barely a dot on a map! Let us go and hopefully, they have a proper tavern!" Vegeta pointed out as they continued to travel.  
The four of them travelled all day, eatting some food in the tavern of the human village but decided not to book in in case of Kyuushi's spies find out where they were and for the safety of the people so they continued to travel until dark. The four of them rested in a grassy meadow and camped out just there. Just as the sun rays touched their tired faces they woke up with the morning breeze.  
"AHh! What a beautiful day!" Bulma stretched while Chi Chi combed her soft, shiny, long blue hair.  
"I agree! Well, i'm done!" Chi smiled as she put bulma's hair in a ponytail then put away her comb.  
"Wow chi! You're a great beautician! I never felt my hair this soft!" Bulma giggled as she ran her fingers through her hair.  
"That's because it was never soft..." A voice interrupted. Bulma immediately recognized the voice, Vegeta.  
"Now veggie-head! i never *knew* that you noticed my *hair*!" Bulma put a flirtacious smile on.  
"uh..WHAT? Are you crazy onna elf?!" Vegeta backed off with the hint of red on his cheeks.  
Chi Chi giggled as she stood up, the same with Bulma.  
"How long have you been with Prince Vegeta and Goku?" Chi smiled.  
"Too long! I don't mind Goku but Prince vegeta...ech!" Bulma cringed. Chi giggled once again as they packed up their things.  
Once again, the young warriors set foot towards the gardens of Aphrodite but something unexpected happened...  
"You know...this place is extremely...." Suddenly, bulma fell through a whole in the ground that seem to look like a tunnel slide of some sort!  
"BULMA!" Chi cried. Suddenly, something that looks like fireflies came by and latched on to Chi's ankles and wrists imprisoning her on a rock wall.   
"Wha...?" Vegeta gasped as they suddenly were surrounded by thousands of army dwarfs!  
"You have crossed dwarf territory! Do you come in peace or to be killed?" The captain of the dwarfs, a little bald guy (wink wink, nudge nudge) yelled.  
"Peace! We mean no harm!" Vegeta yelled back.  
"Nonsense! Our enemies would obviously say Peace! What is your business here?" The captain asked.  
"I am Prince Vegeta of Vegeta-sei! This is my guard, Goku, the sorceress is Chi Chi, daughter of one of the Six Elder Ones and the one that you have captured is Bulma, warrior elf!" Vegeta growled.  
"Proof?" The captain raised his eyebrow.   
Vegeta threw his royal medal to the captain dwarf, goku showed his sword that had an emblem of him in the knights of Vegeta-sei and Chi Chi showed her staff to them.   
"Very well! Come to our Dwarf city! You shall meet bulma there!" The captain dwarf smiled proudly as he led the way.   
The three heroes followed the army of cautious dwarfs to their wonderful city! A giant castle was the heart of the city with tiny houses, shops and more surrounding it!  
"Wow!" Chi gasped.  
"I know! It's....GIGANTIC!" Goku laughed.  
"Come to the castle! We shall find your friend Bulma there!" The bald dwarf said as led tehm to the castle.  
The four of them, alone, walked into the gigantic castle. They passed through hallways and rooms. They finally stop in the throne rooms, a giant room with torches to light up the room and a gigantic fire place. The thrones were pure gold with red velvet cushions on it. Above is the picture of the very first Dwarf King and on the side walls were the Dwarf kings of the past and present.   
"Hello son! Who are they?" The king asked the bald boy.  
"SON?!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!" Vegeta, Goku and Chi gasped.  
"These are the people who ask for the elf who has fallen into our trap! This is Prince Vegeta of Vegeta-sei and his trusty guard, Goku with Chi Chi, the sorceress and daughter of the Six Elder Ones!" The bald prince ignored the gawking people.  
"Prince Vegeta! Welcome to my kingdom! My name is King Korealis with my Queen Celita and my son, Prince Krillen!" The hearty king introduced.  
"Very please to meet you, your majesty! We all would love to talk more, and not to be rude, but we wish to see our Elfin friend!" Vegeta asked.  
"Of course! She is quite a finicky one too! It took us eighteen dwarfs to get her into the prison cell! Krillen, please take them to the dungeons!" the king requested.  
"Yes father, follow me..." Prince krillen said leading them out of the throne room.  
The three heroes followed the short prince to the dungeons as they heard...  
"I DEMAND SOME JUSTICE!! I SAY THAT I'M INNOCENT AND I *AM* INNOCENT!!!!" A voice screamed not far away.  
"BULMA!" Chi cried as she ran to the cell where she heard the voice.  
"Hi chi! Can you *please* get my out of this dungeon! It's....creepy!" Bulma shivered.  
Chi let a happy tear fall as Krillen opened up the jail cell.   
"AH! SWEET FREEDOM!!!" Bulma stepped out of the cell but then was tightly hugged by Chi Chi and Goku.  
"Never mind..." Bulma coughed trying to get some air into her lungs.  
Suddenly, from Chi's staff emerged a golden light that floated over to Krillen. He held the strange object gently and then it turned into a golden necklace with a pendent of a bear.  
"What's this?" Krillen showed Chi Chi.  
She gasped, "Oh krillen! We are a special group of warriors that are on our way to destroy Kyuushi! She has taken over Vegeta-sei and we all agreed to help Prince Vegeta! Whoever has a necklace like this, is destined to be with the Fellowship of Freedom! Will you accept this invitation?"   
The rest of them gasped as they looked towards Krillen.  
Krillen, taking his spear, says, "I, Prince Krilln of the Dwarfs, agree to help prince vegeta and the Fellowship of Freedom, destroy the ruthless Kyuushi!"   
  
  
  
  
~*Makoto*~ Well! We got our dwarf man with us, what more do we need? A LOT MORE!!! REVIEW!!  
REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!   
NO FLAMERS! NO FLAMERS! NO FLAMERS! NO FLAMERS! NO FLAMERS! NO FLAMERS! NO FLAMERS! NO FLAMERS! NO FLAMERS! NO FLAMERS! NO FLAMERS! NO FLAMERS! NO FLAMERS! NO FLAMERS! NO FLAMERS! NO FLAMERS! NO FLAMERS! NO FLAMERS! NO FLAMERS! NO FLAMERS! NO FLAMERS! NO FLAMERS! NO FLAMERS! NO FLAMERS! 


	6. Fire Giants...

Makoto: HI peeps! No one sent a review!!!!!!!!!! WAAAAHHHHHHHHH! anyways, i'd like to introduce my writing partner, MooCat!  
  
MooCat: Hi! My name is MooCat! I'm a white Cat with black spots like a cow!  
  
Makoto: you know, i think they have a pretty good idea of you Moocat!  
  
MooCat: Eh?   
  
Makoto: Never mind ^_^U! Now peeps, i need information on how you do centering words, italics, bold and so on! please please tell me on an e-mail or review!  
  
MooCat: Also, Me like any food donations!   
  
Makoto: MOOCAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Any words in () is me explaining, translating and so on!  
Any words in ** means it's exaggerated.  
Any words in ~ ~ means that it is a thought.  
  
Check out my other stories if you have the time!  
  
High School Days (CCS Fic)  
~*Destiny*~ (DBZ Fic)  
BadBoyZ (Dbz Fic)  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own any part of Dragonball Z!  
***********************************************************************  
  
The Magic Ages - Chapter 5  
  
"Look! We've reached the mountains of Giants!" Krillen pointed to a wall of peaks surrounding whatever was behind them.  
"oh man! It's looks like the mountains of Giants! It'll take us forever to reach the other side!" Goku groaned.  
"Actually, it'll take us exactly four days! Let's prepare supplies! There's a village over there, we can get prepared over there!" Bulma pointed. Vegeta noticed Bulma's finger shake a bit.  
~Hmm, bulma never shakes! I wonder if she's scared...~ Vegeta thought as they walked into the village.  
Packing things they got ready to challenge the mountains and their mysterious beasts. They didn't change their clothes, they found some big bulky coats to wear and boots. They brought picks, rope, food, water, and so on. They kept their horses in a spell globe but Chi's snow leopard, Yume, because if one of them fell, Yume would be able to catch them!   
"Are you guys ready?" Bulma asked, quivering a bit.  
"No! I don't think we should go at this time of night! We should go to sleep and in the morning, we'll be fresh and energised! Let's go to the tavern and sleep!" Goku suggested.  
"Good idea Goku! Let's go!" Vegeta agreed as they walked to the tavern.   
  
(At night, in the girls room)  
"bulma...are you scared?" Chi asked as they turned of the lights and laid on their own beds.  
"Wha-what? chi! I'm a fearless elf! I have no fear..." Bulma laughed covering something.  
"Bulma, your scared aren't you? No one doesn't have a fear, but you don't have to think of it as a fear, just a weakness. My poppa told me eveyrone has a weakness! Tell me please..." Chi smiled.  
Bulma sighed knowing that she can't keep anything from her best friend. "I'm afraid of Fire Giants..."  
"Fire Giants? Why?" Chi asked.  
"Well, Back when i thought i had no weakness and no fear, i decided to retrieve something from Aphrodite's Garden. My parents told me that you should never go to Aphrodite's Garden through anything selfish. I went because of my pride and that blinded me. I was only halfway through when i met a Fire Giant. No matter what type of attack i threw at him, he just melted or burned it. I forgot that elves had a disadvantage with Fire Giants but my pride blinded me again. When i realised that the Giant was just toying with me, i begged for my life. I begged and that hurt my pride even more...he said that i deserved a lesson and so, he left me in a place where i didn't know where I was. I came back home after six months tattered, bruised both physically and emotionally. I had a fear of those Giants ever since i faced one, when i was only thirteen..." A tear sparkled down Bulma's cheek.  
"Oh bulma! Don't worry about it...you learned your lesson and your not going to go to the Gardens of Aphrodite through your pride anymore, your helping the kingdom Vegeta-sei! You're helping so many people! The same thing won't happen to you again!" Chi smiled as she wlaked over and gave her a hug.  
"Thank you Chi Chi..." Bulma smiled.  
  
(The Morning)  
"Wake up! It's a beautiful day for climbing! C'mon! Let's go!" Goku said all cheery.  
"Wow! Goku sure is a cheery man!" krillen raised his eyebrows.   
"YAh! You can never be sad around him!" Chi giggled as they started by walking as Yume followed them.   
The slope began to get steeper and stepper and they soon had to climb. Being a great climber, Bulma led the climb with Vegeta behind her, then Goku. Chi CHi was riding Yume making sure that no one would fall.   
"Are you ok? It looks like a storm is going to come! We better find a cave or some shelter!" Bulma yelled over winds.  
Goku, Vegeta and Chi just gave her a thumbs up. Just as the storm was about to hit them they found a cave and waited a few hours for it to disappear. They took a little nap and then started climbing again. They never stopped climbing for food and had little energy snacks every hour.   
"We're almost there! We only have one more mountain to climb!" Bulma sighed in relief, glad that she didn't meet any....  
"FIRE GIANT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Krillen pointed to a huge scorching being walking towards them. The giant looked like a human gladiator except 50 times bigger and stronger plus his flames were lashing everywhere.   
Bulma shook in fear realising a nightmare that was reorcurring again.  
~No! I will not have my fear control me! I'm doing this for Vegeta-sei! Friends! Family!~ Bulma clenched her fists and pulled out an arrow. With elfin magic, she turned it to an ice arrow and shot it towards the giant but the arrows kept melting.   
"HAHAHAHAAAAAAA! You weaklings! you can not stop a fire giant! I'm invincible!" The fire giant laughed throwing balls of fire towards them.  
"C'mon! We have to try! Keep attacking but keep your defense up!" Krillen commanded as he dodged a fire ball.   
Chi Chi kept trying to shoot beams of ice towards him but they themselves kept melting too. Krillen got close and kept hitting his feet with his spear. It seemed like there was no chance when suddenly...  
"CHi! LOOK OUT!!!!!!!!!!" Bulma yelped as Chi Chi was trying to concentrate on a spell but then was hit by a fireball.   
She fell to the ground scorched and weak. She could barely move!  
Bulma gasped and just stared at Chi Chi's lifeless body.   
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!" Bulma screamed a war cry when suddenly, her eagle pendent started to glow. A green aura surrounded a verocious and angry Bulma.   
"What is this?!" The giant demanded.  
"You hurt my friend...you will pay for that!" Bulma screamed with her eyes full of rage and revenge. She lifted her hands from her sides and pushed them infront of her. (ok, her hand position is basically her index and thumb shape a V and the rest of the fingers are curved in)   
"DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Bulma let out a war scream and suddenly, a huge green glowing ki beam shot from her own hands straight towards the Giant's heart.  
The giant let out a pianful cry as the beam went straight through him and he collapsed. His remains were then burnt and all that was left of him was his very own ashes.   
Bulma, standing with her arms down was panting at all the power that left her body. The green aura disappeared as long as the glow of her pendent.  
"Are you ok, Bulma?" Vegeta said managed to move his feet.   
"I'm fine..." Bulma lifted her tired hair showing a weak smile. Vegeta just sighed as he helped her walk towards Chi Chi.  
"Chi Chi...hey are you ok?" Bulma smiled weakly and sat beside her.  
"Yah..(cough)...i'm fine! Way to go bulma...(cough)...you faced your fear!" Chi smiled coughing out some blood. The two friends just hugged each other thankful that both of them manage to live.  
  
  
***********************************************************************  
Makoto: Man! I hope that chapter gives me more reviews! What do you say MooCat?  
  
MooCat: I say that i want something to eat!  
  
Makoto: WHAT? I just gave you a bowl of cream during the story!  
  
MooCat: MOOCAT WANTS MORE! MOOCAT WANTS MORE!!!!!!!!!  
  
Makoto: You big baby! Oh well, well....reveiws are needed here! No flamers please! 


	7. Gardens of Aphrodite...

Makoto: THANK YOU Jin-chan and ~*Crystal Lily*~ for reviewing! I REALLY REALLY APPRECIATE IT!  
  
MooCat: (whispers) i gave her some caffeine today, does wonders doesn't it!  
  
Makoto: SING WITH ME MOOCAT!!!!!!!! LA LA LA LA LAAAAA...  
  
MooCat: oh no!!!!!  
  
  
Any words in () is me explaining, translating and so on!  
Any words in ** means it's exaggerated.  
Any words in ~ ~ means that it is a thought.  
  
Check out my other stories if you have the time!  
  
High School Days (CCS Fic)  
~*Destiny*~ (DBZ Fic)  
BadBoyZ (Dbz Fic)  
Days of War (DBZ Fic)  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own any part of Dragonball Z!  
***********************************************************************  
  
The Magic Ages - Chapter 6  
  
The travellers continued their Quest and finally, reached to the Gardens of Aphrodite!  
  
"Wow! It's.......gorgeous!" Bulma gawked. The garden was like a huge wood with apple trees, peach trees and more fruit. Flowers blossomed and seem to put a spell of dazzle on those who look upon them.   
  
The travellers travelled through the gardens gawking at the beauty of, well, everything!   
  
"Where are the damn Apples?" Vegeta impatiently looked around.  
  
"Becareful what you say in the Gardens of Aphrodite...Aphrodite gets angry very quickly at the smallest things..." A rich, deep voice seemed to have flowed from the elegant trees themselves.  
  
The group turned around and saw a man wearing a white sleeveless shirt, white pants, a white scarf tied around his waist, and no shoes. The mysterious stranger had almost heaven like white hair. He was obviously a follower of Aphrodite. The man took a pair of clippers and cut a couple beautiful rose from a nearby rose bush.   
  
~Oh man! He..seems...sincere...~ Bulma had a dazed look in her eyes as the man walked up to her and gave her the rose.  
  
"To you, young ladies...in the gardens of aphrodite, no lady should travel without a flower..." The man gave them both Chi chi and bulma a rose as they blushed and accepted. Goku frowned as Vegeta just kept a watchful eye on the stranger.  
  
"um...uh..arigatou..." Chi gulped but Bulma had the look of 'love' in her eyes. Bulma took a small sniff at her rose smiling sweetly.  
  
"What are your names strangers? If you've passed the giants of the mountains, you're obviously here in a pure purpose..." He bowed.  
  
"My name is Bulma, this is Chi Chi, Goku, Krillen and Vegeta! What is your name?" The blue-haired elf asked.  
  
"My name is Tenchi (in japanese it means angel). I'm the gardener of Aphrodite's Gardens. What is it that you seek my friends?" The heavenly hunk of a man bowed politely.  
  
"We seek the Golden Apple of Healing. It is one of our items that we need to collect to protect my land from the evil sorceress Kyuushi!" Vegeta grunted.   
  
"Hmm, well i'll have to talk to aphrodite herself about that! Why not you sleep here for the night?" Tenchi looked up into the sky as the sun was about to set.  
  
"It is getting dark, and we don't want to hike the mountains at night so...alright! We'll stay!" Goku chirped but then got a death glare from Vegeta.   
  
"That's is wonderful my friends! I shall show you to your chambers!" Tenchi smiled his heavenly smile and leaded them to a giant marble white castle.  
  
"Oh my! We really don't need to be *THIS* fancy!" Krillen gasped.  
  
"It is alright! These are the two rooms, one for the women and the men, i will return to retrieve you for dinner!" Tenchi nodded and walked off.  
  
"Bye..." Bulma sighed and smiled happily as she skipped to a nearby room.  
  
"Bulma! Wait for me!" Chi yelped.   
  
"Whoa, I've never seen Bulma *THIS* happy! She's like, i dunno!" Goku scratched the back of his head.   
  
"Let's just get into our chambers Goku.." Vegeta grumbled as he walked into the room.  
  
"Hmph! He's pretty grouchy!" Krillen frowned.  
  
"That's just him! You'll get use to him..." Goku laughed still confused at Vegeta's sudden mood change.   
  
(Girls Room)  
  
"Whoa! This place is really fancy!" Chi gasped as she threw her pouch onto her bed.   
  
"Chi! Look at the clothes in here! It's all white!" Bulma giggled as she looked through more of the drawers.  
  
"Hmm, it would be nice to wear something else then this robe! C'mon, let's take a bath first." Bulma smiled as she finally picked out something to wear.  
  
Chi CHi and bulma slipped into the tubs filled with hot soapy water and relaxed. After their washing, they changed into something new. Chi Chi and Bulma wore a matching dress with gold threadings. It was pure white a satin combined with silk. It had a slightly low back and a string strap made out of gold threads also. Chi Chi left her hair down except her two long bangs which have been braided and tied at the back. Bulma just left her aqua blue wavy hair down and the two looked themselves at the mirror.  
  
"Don't we look great!" Chi Chi squealed.  
  
"Yah! I wonder if Tenchi will like this look..." Bulma said dreamily as she flopped onto her bed.  
  
"Man Bulma! You got it bad for this guy, what's so special about him?" Chi Chi giggled as she too flopped next to her.   
  
"I don't know, i just feel this relaxation around him or something, i just don't know..." Bulma laughed just then their was a knock on the door.  
  
Chi Chi stood up and opened their door and there was Goku, gawking of course.  
  
"Hello Goku, whats up?" Chi Chi smiled.  
  
"uh...um..dinner...is...uh..starting..." Goku stuttered but Chi Chi couldn't help looking at Goku too. He wore the samething Tenchi was wearing that day but made sure that his sword was handy so it slung on his side.  
  
Chi Chi blushed, "um...alright we'll be there in a few minutes..."  
  
"uh...ok..s-see y-you..." Goku then darted away.  
  
"Hee hee, i have a feeling that Goku was 'looking' at someone..." Bulma giggled.  
  
"Stop it!" Chi Chi then blushed as they walked together down the hall towards the dining room.  
  
  
To Be Continued  
***********************************************************************************************  
Makoto: Hope i get more reviews!  
MooCat: (Start eatting food)  
Makoto: HEY!! THAT'S FOR NEXT CHAPTER!!  
MooCat: BUT I'M HUNGRY!!! (throws some food at Makoto)  
MooCat: HEY!! (Takes mashed potatoes and throws it at the cat)  
*FOOD FIGHT!* 


	8. A Heart Broken...

Makoto: Thank you Koral and fallen pheniox for reviewing! Luv y'all!   
  
MooCat: TOOK YA LONG ENOUGH TO WRITE THIS CHAPTER!!!  
  
Makoto: SHUT THAT BIG FAT TRAP IN YOUR FACE CAT OR YOU'LL BE SLEEPING OUTSIDE TONIGHT!!!!  
  
MooCat: (whimpers)  
  
Makoto: Hope ya like this chapter! Chow for now!  
  
Any words in () is me explaining, translating and so on!  
Any words in ** means it's exaggerated.  
Any words in ~ ~ means that it is a thought.  
  
Check out my other stories if you have the time!  
  
High School Days (CCS Fic)  
~*Destiny*~ (DBZ Fic)  
BadBoyZ (Dbz Fic)  
Days of War (DBZ Fic)  
Adrenaline Rush (DBZ fic)  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own any part of Dragonball Z!  
************************************************************************************  
  
The Magic Ages - Chapter 7  
  
The sorceress and the elf walked down the giant halls of the palace and finally found the dining room. A humungeous room with candels, portraits, a fireplace and a huge dining table.   
  
"Wow!" Bulma gasped at the beauty of the room.   
  
"Your not kidding!" Chi Chi glanced at the portraits.   
  
"Hello ladies! Why not you sit down? Our food will come soon!" Tenchi smiled sweetly while he sat on a tall chair at the end of the table.   
  
"Uh...arigatou tenchi-sama..." Bulma blushed and sat down quietly.   
  
"Hmph!" Vegeta grumbled crossing his arms.   
  
"Ahh! I guess the cook is done cooking! Here comes the food!" Tenchi smiled sweetly as dishes and bowls of food magically floated from a hidden room and settled themselves on the table.  
  
"Incredible!" krillen gasped as he grabbed the leg of the roasted turkey.   
  
"How did you do that Tenchi-sama?" Chi Chi delicately put a spoonful of salad onto her dish.   
  
"It's a secret! I can't tell anyone!" Tenchi smiled.  
  
~Sigh! He's so sincere!~ Bulma blushed and nibbled tenderly into her chicken.   
  
For the dinner, the group talked and ate celebrating and discussing on how they were going to defeat Kyuushi.   
  
"Well, it's getting pretty late! Good night everyone!" Tenchi then stood up and left the dining room.   
  
"Good night Tenchi! Thank you for the food!" Goku waved after swallowing a mouthful of food.   
  
"Tenchi's right! We better go to sleep now! We have a huge trip towards the Dwarf Catacombs!" Krillen gave a big bear yawn.  
  
"Alright! Goodnight everyone!" Bulma smiled and they went to their rooms.   
  
In the middle of the night, Bulma opened her eyes and saw the full moon shining through the window of her room. She threw away her covers and walked towards the window, staring down at the scenary of the garden. She then noticed Tenchi by the water fountain and with hopes high, she took a silk robe and slipped out of her bedroom.   
  
~*~  
Vegeta, still wasn't sleeping, was about to drift off when he heard a noise of a door closing. He peeked outside and saw Bulma scurrying down the hall. Not sure on what to do, he decided to follow her being careful not to get caught.   
  
~*~  
Bulma, skipped along the stones of the gardens and saw Tenchi, staring straight at the moon.  
  
"Hello bulma..." He said and startled the blue elf.  
  
"How did you know that i was here?" Bulma stammered trying to hide her blushing.   
  
"I just had a feeling! So, what's troubling you child?" Tenchi smiled as Bulma walked over to him and looked deeply into his gentle, crystal blue eyes, she noticed that his eyes were a much lighter shade then hers.  
  
"uh...well...." Bulma couldn't help but blush slightly.   
  
"You think you've fallen in love with me haven't you?" Tenchi asked.   
  
~*~  
Vegeta couldn't quite hear them but hid behind some bushes.   
  
~Hmm, wonder what they're doing...good thing it's a full moon tonight! Or i wouldn't be able to see a thing!~ Vegeta smirked continuing to look at the two.  
  
~*~  
"Wha...how? how did you know?" Bulma gasped as tiny tears started to form, feeling horrible.  
  
"Bulma, many women have entered the gardens, saying they fell in love with me. One woman, i did believe her, she was perfect and i wanted her badly, but the moment i said i loved her, she turned into a statue out of Aphrodite rage. Aphrodite herself said that I wasn't destined to anyone....and if i did accept one into my 'fake' love, they would be cursed. You see that women statue?" Tenchi pointed to the woman statue in the fountain, a beautiful thing she was. But now, she was purely made out of marble.  
  
"Wha...what about the statue?" Bulma choked on her sobs, horrified almost.  
  
"That's her....her name was Glassica..." Tenchi closed his eyes and a single, pure tear trailed down his cheek. "You see bulma? i'm not destined to anyone, i know that. if i accept you, you'll be a statue too..."  
  
"NO! NO NO! everyone's destined to someone..." Bulma sobbed, not for her own broken heart, but for Tenchi's.   
  
"I'm sorry bulma...but i know you are destined to someone else. And I know he loves you dearly..." Tenchi smiled, his crystal eyes shining.   
  
Bulma couldn't take it anymore, she collapsed onto the white haired angel, her tears soaking up into Tenchi's clothes.   
  
"It's alright little one..." Tenchi lifted Bulma's chin...  
  
~*~  
Vegeta just stared, he couldn't help but feel a slight twinge of jealousy at the closeness of the two.   
  
~What the hell are they talking about?~ Vegeta gulped, feeling a little nervous.  
  
Horrified, he saw Tenchi lift Bulma's chin and they both looked eachother straight into the eyes. Their faces got closer, and closer...until....their lips touched each other and they kissed.  
  
They kissed....  
Bulma and Tenchi kissed...  
Vegeta's heart broke into millions of pieces....  
  
~NO! I HAVE NO FEELINGS FOR THE ONNA ELF!!!!~ Vegeta screamed in his mind, not able to tear his eyes away from the scene.   
  
~Your wrong Vegeta...you have feelings for this one...you can't push your feelings this time....your proof...is that your heart is broken...~ A voice echoed in his head.  
  
Vegeta then realised that a small tear streamed down his cheek, and he also realised the truth.... Carefully, he stood up and walked back to his room.....  
  
Crying....  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued  
**********************************************************************************  
Makoto: (sob) now i feel bad for breaking Veggie's heart!  
  
MooCat: (sniff) poor veggie!  
  
Makoto: guys, now we are suffering! If you guys gives us 4 more reviews, i promise to get the next chapter updated!  
  
MooCat: Send reveiws but no flamers! Chow for Now! 


	9. Understanding...

Makoto: (whimper) i only got a few authors to review this story! It's been a long time since I actually updated this story so I decided to do it! Thank you fallen pheniox, Raen and ~*Crystal Lily*~ for them reviews!   
  
MooCat: We'd like to explain about that 'kiss' with Tenchi and Bulma...  
  
Makoto: It will be explained in this chapter! Sorry we got y'all confused!  
  
  
Any words in () is me explaining, translating and so on!  
Any words in ** means it's exaggerated.  
Any words in ~ ~ means that it is a thought.  
  
Check out my other stories if you have the time!  
  
High School Days (CCS Fic)  
~*Destiny*~ (DBZ Fic)  
BadBoyZ (Dbz Fic)  
Days of War (DBZ Fic)  
Adrenaline Rush (DBZ fic)  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own any part of Dragonball Z!  
************************************************************************************  
  
The Magic Ages - Chapter 8  
  
As soon as Vegeta left, Tenchi let go of the kiss. Bulma's face was shadowed...  
  
"That wasn't a real kiss..." A stream left the beautiful eyes of the elf.  
  
"What do you mean?" Tenchi asked, even though he already knew the answer.  
  
"There was no love in that kiss...just emptiness! How could you? I thought you were the one..." Bulma pounded her fist down at the fountain, causing a cracky.  
  
"You don't understand because you don't wish to...I do not have the one...as I will never have the one..." Tenchi bowed down his neck, as with his power he repaired the crack.  
  
Bulma cried as tears were unleashed, "Good bye Tenchi..." The elf ran, not knowing where to...or what to...but she just ran back to her room...  
  
"I'm sorry..." A single, silver tear left Tenchi's face as he whispered those words.  
  
  
Bulma bursted into the room, immediately waking up the raven haired beauty that was sleeping.  
  
"Bulma?" The half asleep sorceress yawned.  
  
Bulma couldn't say anything, she just flopped onto her bed and cried.  
  
"What's wrong? Bulma?" Chi Chi rubbed her eyes and ran over to comfort her friend.  
  
"(Sniff) i thought (Sob) He was the one...(sniff)" Bulma quivered, feeling pain she never felt before.  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?" Chi Chi, worried like heck, asked.  
  
"No...no! Pain...too much...I'm gonna go for a walk!" Bulma cried and ran out of the room...   
  
  
Vegeta wandered in the halls, feeling the hot pain that was left behind as the first time, tears fell.  
  
"Why? Why this onna elf? WHY?!" Vegeta roared.  
  
"Because Prince...Because..." A horse echoed through the halls.  
  
"But to be victorious, you have to have power! Feelings are for the...the weak!" Vegeta spat out the last of the words.  
  
"Wrong Vegeta, wrong...feelings give you strength...but if you do not understand...your power will be your downfall...." The voice echoed once again then there was perfect silence.  
  
"My...My power will be my downfall?" Vegeta growled, repeating the words.  
  
Not knowing what to do, he decided to wander through the gardens, slightly admiring the flowers that beamed in the night...  
  
"Vegeta?" A voice called.  
  
Vegeta swung around and saw Bulma, chin soaked with tears. Vegeta felt the familiar anger rising but couldn't help feeling sad for the onna elf.   
  
"What do you want?" Vegeta growled.  
  
"you can't go to sleep?" Bulma wiped away her tears absently.  
  
"Yah..i guess you can say that..." Vegeta shrugged, sitting on the marble bench.   
  
"You don't mind if I hang around, do you?" Bulma's eyes, filled with sadness and space.  
  
"You've 'hung' around this far...." Vegeta snorted.  
  
Bulma only managed to smile slightly as she sat beside the arrogant Prince. The admired the view of the crystal clear lake and willow trees taht surrounded it. The stars twinkled the dark, blue night sky and the moon beamed brightly.  
  
"How come you don't ask?" Bulma hoarsely whispered.  
  
"Ask about what, onna?" Vegeta looked away.  
  
"About...well never mind..." Bulma sighed as she stood up then lied down on the grass, to have a full view of the stars. Vegeta, sighing sadly, walked over and joined her.  
  
"Can I ask you a personal question, Vegeta?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Depends on what it is..." Vegeta grumbled.  
  
"Have you ever...loved someone so much, but they didn't love you back?" Bulma fought back the tears.  
  
This shocked the poor Prince. ~How am I suppose to answer this fucking question? Yes bulma, you are the one! Bah! That's a stupid answer! Why did she have to ask me? WHAT THE HELL AM I GOING TO DO?!~ The Prince panicked but then looked at the blue haired elf. She fell asleep, the moon making her angelic face glow beautifully. All Vegeta could do was smile, and carry her back to her chambers.  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!!  
************************************************************************************  
Makoto: Now guys! I won't update the next chapter if I don't get at LEAST 4 reviews!  
  
MooCat: Please! We're not even sure if this story is good! Remember, send reviews but no flamers!  
  
~CHow for now~ 


	10. Poison...

Makoto: Gosh it's been so long since I've updated my stories! Now that summer vacation starts, I'll have a lot of free time on my hand to update! MooCat...  
  
MooCat: Thank you Raen, Crystal Lily, Renee' Releford and fallen pheniox for reviewing!  
  
Any words in () is me explaining, translating and so on!  
Any words in ** means it's exaggerated.  
Any words in ~ ~ means that it is a thought.  
  
Check out my other stories if you have the time!  
  
High School Days (CCS Fic)  
BadBoyZ (Dbz Fic)  
Days of War (DBZ Fic)  
Adrenaline Rush (DBZ fic)  
Dimension Shifters (DBZ fic)  
The Hidden Secrets of Tomoyo Daidouji (CCS Fic)  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own any part of Dragonball Z!  
************************************************************************************  
  
The Age of Magic - Chapter 9  
  
"Wake up Bulma! Wake up!" A voice echoed in Bulma's empty dreams.  
"Ne?" Bulma squinted as the sun from the windows gleamed into her eyes.  
"Time to wake up! C'mon!" Chi Chi shook the elf.  
"ok ok! I'm up!" Bulma yelped as she rubbed her eyes.   
"Boy! Aren't you the sleepy one today! What's a matter with you?" Chi Chi raised an eyebrow.  
Bulma winced as she recalled what happened last night.   
"Uh, i guess I slept late last night..." Bulma mumbled as she stepped into the baths.  
"Well, the rest of us are going to pack up! We have to continue our journey so meet us at the gate of the garden, ok?" Chi Chi yelled from behind the door.  
"Yaaaahhhh!" Bulma roared.  
Chi Chi giggled as she picked up her stuff and left the room.  
Bulma grudgily (Pardon moi spelling) slipped into the tubs and washed herself down.   
~What the hell am I gonna do now?~ Bulma groaned as she quickly put some soaps and oils into her hair and rinsed it. ~Not like I'm gonna have a lover anytime soon...~  
Irritated and quite grouchy, Bulma dried herself and quickly put on her original elfin clothes. She met everyone down at the gates of Aphrodite's gardens as their horses and Chi Chi's snow leopard look brand new and groomed.  
"Ready to go Bulma?" Goku chirped, obviously well rested.  
Bulma sighed, knowing that if she kept up this attitude they will never be able to survive this journey, "Yep Goku! Let's go!" Bulma put on a bright cheery face.  
Vegeta looked at Bulma sadly, as he mounted on to his horse...  
"Please wait..." A voice called out.  
Tenchi rushed over to them as Bulma cringed in nights pain, so quickly mounted Ninjin with her back turned towards Tenchi.  
"What is it Tenchi-sama?" Chi Chi asked.  
"You forgot this!" Tenchi smiled, revealing a golden apple! "I talked to Aphrodite, she said it will be ok to give you one of her precious apples!"  
"Great! One down, two to go!" Goku grinned as he accepted the apple and put it in his pouch of prized pocessions.   
"Thank you for your hospitality Tenchi..." Vegeta nodded in honour.  
Tenchi just smiled as he waved the warriors off.  
  
Bulma was silent for a few minutes but then returned to he own, loudmouth self.   
"What's the next item on the list Veggie?" Bulma casually stated.  
Vegeta growled at his nickname but just ignored her, "The Amulet of Life..."  
"Um...where is this Amulet?" Chi Chi asked.   
"At the Dark Dwarf Catacombs, baldboy knows the way so there is no need to be nervous.."  
"hey!" Krillen yelped.  
The group laughed as they followed Krillen into a dark, dead forest.  
"K-krillen...are you sure we have to go through...(gulp) here?" Chi Chi, obviously a little intimidated by the skeletons hung on the long branches of trees.  
Krillen let a laugh out, "don't worry Chi Chi! These skeletons are just the foes of the dwarves! When it comes to the Dark Dwarf Catacombs, NOTHING is to get by!"  
Chi Chi squealed, "HOW ABOUT US YOU BAKA?!"  
The dwarf took a few seconds to regain his hearing, "I'm the prince of the dwarves, of COURSE they'll let me in!"   
  
The group were a little uneasy when they reached further into the forest during nightfall, as Krillen said it is better to not sleep in the Dark Forests, for it holds creatures that are even more horrifying then the human imagination can describe. They knew that Krillen would be in trouble because he was on foot so Chi Chi let him ride with Yume and she went with Goku and his horse, Ame.   
"There is nothing to be afraid of Chi Chi! It's just mostly myths and tales!" Bulma laughed, as they were approaching the entrance of the catacombs.  
"Actually Bulma, there have been sightings of bizarre creatures around here, but the most terrifying would have to be the Dragons..." Krillen thought.  
"(gulp) Dragons?" Chi Chi started to shake with fear.  
"Aww c'mon Chi Chi! You have us to protect you! Don't worry!" Goku let out a laugh.  
Chi Chi looked at the heroic Goku and smiled, "Yah! You're right! If anyone tries to mess with me, i'll just turn them into a blob or something!"  
The finally reached the entrance, which was at the bottom of Dark Forest Mountain and was obviously untouched for quite a while. A marsh was between the Fellowship and the entrance, so they took an old boat that laid hidden by the docks. As Vegeta and Goku slowly but steadily rowed the boat towards the entrance, Krillen and Bulma were lookout and Chi Chi made sure they were an eye view away from the entrance. Chi Chi looked down at the murky water and suddenly, she saw bubbles!  
"EEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKK!" Chi Chi's scream echoed.  
"WHAT IS IT HARPY?!" Vegeta yelped, drawing out his sword.  
"I-I just s-saw something...bubble...or something..." Chi Chi shook with fear.  
Bulma walked over and took a closer look at the lake, but nothing happened.  
"Calm down Chi Chi! If you get even more scared, you'll start hallucinating!" Bulma patted the back of her friend and continued lookout.  
Chi Chi looked back at the lake and finally started to calm herself down.  
  
They reached the stony dock of the catacombs and walked up the steps.   
"Hmmm...it looks like the Catacombs buffed up the protection of these walls!" Krillen scratched his chin as he started to read the code of Dwarf on the huge stony wall.   
Chi Chi stood behind them as she felt something wrap around her ankle!  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Chi Chi cried as she was immediately lifted into the air!  
"WHAT THE?!" Goku turned around and they saw a huge octopus like creature whipping his tentacles towards the group!  
"CHI CHI!" Bulma screamed as she shot three arrows, which cut off the octopus' tentacle which held the poor sorceress. She dropped down on the hard rocks and quickly rushed over to the security of her teammates.   
Vegeta, Goku and Bulma immediately moved forward to guard their fellow teammates.   
"CHi Chi! I need your help!" Krillen cried.  
Chi Chi scrambled over away from the new challenge her teammates faced.  
"What is it Krillen?"   
"I can't read this Dwarf code! Someone's altered this totally so that basically NO ONE can read this! can you try to translate it?"   
Chi Chi examined the ancient writing, and with a swing of her wrist she magically appeared a book. She flipped through the pages and ran her fingers down the writing.  
"Can you speed it up sorceress?" Vegeta demanded, having a little bit of a hard time slicing off the tentacles, as they regenerated back.  
"Shut your mouth! I need to concentrate!" Chi Chi yelped as a cold sweat trailed down her cheek.   
Just then, a surprisingly metallic like tentacle with spikes all over flew towards Goku!  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Goku cried as the tentacles latched onto his wrists, no chance of escape!  
Vegeta leaped, trying to cut off the tentacles on Goku's wrists but unexpectedly was grabbed by the ankles, swung a little towards the creature and slightly cut by the metal tentacle as it charged towards poor Goku.  
"GOKU!!!!! VEGETA!!!!!" Bulma cried, much to busy with her own problems.   
Just then, a flash of purple appeared behind them! They saw Chi Chi glowing a purple aura!  
"Don't...touch my FRIEEEEEENNNNNDSSSSS!!!" Chi Chi screamed, pointed the creature with her staff as a purple blast shot from the powerful staff and right into the creature!  
As the fogged lifted, they saw the monster turned into pure stone!   
"CHI CHI!! WAY TO GO!!!!" Bulma cheered, hugging her collapsed friend!  
"Whew...that took a lot out of me!" Chi Chi faintly smiled.  
With a swing of his spear, he cut off the stone tentacles that held Vegeta and Goku.   
Goku quickly rushed over and hugged Chi Chi, lifting her from the ground, "Thank you thank you thank you! If it wasn't for you I would be dead!"   
Chi Chi turned a little red by hugged Goku back.  
"Hmph! Stupid emotions..." Vegeta mumbled, not noticing Bulma sneaking up to him.  
She leaped on him, sitting on his shoulder and giving him a noogie at the same time, "Ahh c'mon Veggie head! Emotions are great!"  
"GET OFF MY HEAD YOU BAKA ONNA!" Vegeta yelped, running all over the place trying to get the elf off his shoulder.  
The group laughed for a few minutes as finally Bulma left Vegeta's shoulders and tried to break the code.  
"Chi Chi, have you figured it out already?" Bulma asked.  
Chi Chi gave a disappointed sigh, "I just don't understand! It's like someone made a brand new language that no one knows about!"  
"Don't worry Chi! You'll figure it out!" Goku yawned, as he leaned on a brick with his hand, and suddenly it was pushed in!  
"AHHHH!!!" Goku jumped back as suddenly, all the words were scrambling and were in a new position!  
Krillen took a look at the symbols and laughed, "Goku! You are a genius! You found the descrambler key!"   
Everyone fell and leaped back up.  
Krillen easily translated and answered the code as they entered the dark catacombs with ease. They travelled dark halls, giant rooms and stairs as they continued to search for the Amulet of life.  
They started walking down a staircase with a giant pit right next to it if you fall off.  
Just then, Vegeta started getting tired, slagging a bit on his walking. Bulma noticed, "Are you ok Vegeta?"  
"I'm fine baka elf-" Just then Vegeta collapsed.  
"What's wrong Vegeta?" Goku leaped towards him.  
"I'm fine...baka..just..a little..tired..." Vegeta panted, his pulse racing like crazy.  
Bulma looked over him and found the small cut from the fight with the creature! She took a closer look as she touched an oozing silver liquid which leaked from squeezing the wound. Suspiciously, she sniffed the liquid and gasped, "Vegeta! Why didn't you tell us earlier about your wound?"  
"Why...should I...bo..bother with..that?" Vegeta was having trouble calming himself down, feeling slightly dizzy.   
"This is Octopus Poison! Very rare indeed but pretty potent!" Bulma wiped it off on her clothes. "It'll rush through your blood, overheating you! In about twenty four hours, you'll die!"  
The group gasped as Vegeta just groaned.  
"Chi Chi, can you make a cure? A spell? ANYTHING?!" Krillen panicked.  
Chi Chi shook her head sadly, "Sorceresses don't do cures, or spells that would help the sick...we believe that if someone is about to die, it's their destiny..."  
Bulma stepped up with a determined look on her face, "I know a town of elves that could help...but it's pretty far away from the end of the catacombs! We have to hurry!"   
Bulma ripped a piece of clothing from her clothes and soaked it in water from her jug, then tied it around the half unconscious Vegeta's forehead.  
"As long as we keep him cold, we might be lucky to have a couple more hours!" Bulma rushed, as Goku carried Vegeta.   
The fellowship started to run, hoping they could save Vegeta's life.  
After the flight of stairs, they ran into a stone room with statues of many dragons and dwarves on their back. They saw a giant dragon, with an amulent around it's neck...the Amulet of Life!  
"There it is!" Bulma gladly pointed as they rushed to take it, but suddenly something slammed down causing a dust cloud!  
"What the?" Bulma blared as the cloud settled, and they saw a tall, gigantic black dragon with hot flames breathing out of his mouth. They saw a human, female human wearing black armour and hid her face with a black helmet (AN: Kind of like Xena the warrior princess' armour but with a Roman Helmet).   
"No one shall take the Amulet of Life away from the Dark Dwarf Catacombs!" The woman yelled.  
"oh no...." Bulma swallowed...  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!!  
************************************************************************************  
Makoto: Hee hee hee! Cliffy! I love these things, but not when I'm the reader!  
  
MooCat: Whatever, we have to keep this quick and simple! Send reviews but no flamers!  
  
  
~Chow for Now~ 


	11. Past Love...

Makoto: HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY all! FINALLY got the 11th chapter of The Age of Magic! WHeew!   
  
MooCat: We'd like to thank Vaarj, RisinIndeed and Bigin' for reviewing!   
  
********IMPORTANT***********  
I can't catch up with all the people that want to be on my mailing list for this story! So if you wish to have e-mail notification on udpates, please send an e-mail with the subject 'The Age of Magic' and I'll add you to my mailin list!   
********IMPORTANT***********  
  
  
Any words in () is me explaining, translating and so on!  
Any words in ** means it's exaggerated.  
Any words in ~ ~ means that it is a thought.  
  
Check out my other stories if you have the time!  
  
High School Days (CCS Fic)  
BadBoyZ (Dbz Fic)  
Days of War (DBZ Fic)  
Adrenaline Rush (DBZ fic)  
Dimension Shifters (DBZ fic)  
The Hidden Secrets of Tomoyo Daidouji (CCS Fic)  
  
DISCLAIMER: We do not own any part of Dragonball Z!  
************************************************************************************  
  
The Age of Magic - Chapter 10  
  
"Calm down guard! It is me, Prince Krillen of the Dwarfs! We only need to take the Amulet of Life for the good!" Krillen yelled out to the guard.  
"What if you're lying to me! My orders is to trust NO ONE!" The woman yelled as her dragon was ready for battle.  
"Krillen!! What do we do NOW?!" Chi Chi yelled.  
"(Gulp) Run?"   
A horrific ball of flame shot towards them as they nearly dodged the attack.  
"HOLD IT!! We are the Fellowship of Freedom! We come in peace!" Bulma yelled.  
"Well then you can die in peace! Rurin, I'll leave these trespassers to you!" The female whispered into the dragons ear and disappeared. All the windows and doors locked into place with no escape!  
"WHAT DO WE DO NOW?!" Goku panicked, with Vegeta heavily breathing on his back.  
"I guess we have no options....except to fight!" Bulma immediately started firing her arrows at the dragon.  
Chi Chi started murmering spells to attack and defend, Krillen immediately started stabbing his spear into the dragons hard scales, while Goku was left to protect the Prince.   
"It's no use! Dragon Scales are the hardest things on Chikyuu!" Krillen gave up stabbing his useless spear into the dragon, and began punching, while dodging the Dragons claws.   
"C'mon! We can't give up!" Bulma yelled, using elemental spirits to aid her arrows.   
Just then, an idea popped into Chi Chi's head.  
"Krillen! Distract the dragon!" Chi Chi ordered.  
The short dwarf was a little confused but did what he was told.   
"YO DRAGON!!! YOU'RE SO BIG THAT CHIKYUUU NAMED YOU THE SECOND NEW MOON!!!" Krillen yelled.  
The dragon was in full rage now, he charged towards the insulting midget. Just as he was about to attack, he saw Chi Chi at the corner of his eye and immediately attacked with a giant magma ball!  
Chi Chi saw it as she quickly shielded herself, but was pushed into the wall knocking herself out!  
"OH NO!! CHI CHI!!" Bulma screamed.  
Just then, Krillen tapped into his power, then Bulma, then Goku! The dragon nervously shifted on his other foot as he was ready to shoot a barrage of fireballs.  
"DIE DRAGON!!" Krillen screamed as he attacked with magic slashes, Bulma with powerful earth magic arrows and Goku's fists made the dragon flip over. In the matter of minutes, the dragon turned into stone!  
"Ughhh..." Chi Chi lifted herself from the ground.  
"Are you ok Chi? Does anything hurt?" Goku quickly rushed over with Vegeta on his back.  
"Try every part of my body! Help me up!" She grumbled as the elf, dwarf and human helped the fallen sorceress.   
"I'll take this!" Bulma grinned as she took the amulet and put it into Vegeta's bag. "Don't worry veggie! You'll feel better in no time!"  
"ugh...." He groaned.  
The group shared a chuckle as they exited the catacombs and rode on their horses to the elfin village.   
  
The Fellowship rode for hours as the horses began to pant in exhaustion but they carried on for the sake of Prince Vegeta's life.  
"C'mon! Faster guys! We only have three hours until the baka dies!" Bulma lead as she pushed Ninjin to the limit.  
~Wow...Bulma sure is determined to get to this Elfin Village! Must be pretty good to help Vegeta out!~ Chi Chi blinked as she continued to ride Yume with Krillen bouncing behind her, trying to keep a good grip on the tiger.  
"WE'RE HERE!!!" Bulma gasped as she saw the mystical stone gate that she remembered to so long time ago.  
"Urmmmm..." Vegeta groaned.  
"Relax Prince Vegeta! We're almost there!" Goku grinned as they went through the gate.   
Suddenly, Bulma jerked as Ninjin stopped. The rest of them stopped immediately, wondering why Bulma stopped.  
"What is it?" Chi Chi asked.  
"Shh...be quiet Chi Chi..." Bulma whispered as she casually looked at her bow and put in a golden arrow. As quick as a whip, she aimed it towards a high tree and shot it!  
"BULMA!!!!" Chi Chi gasped.  
Just then, an elf tumbled down the branches as she thumped on the ground.  
"Don't hurt her! Or we'll hurt you..." A voice echoed in the forest.  
They all turned around and saw elves appear out of nowhere!  
"Hmm...so the Yolan Elves found out how to use invisibility...interesting..." Bulma smirked. "My name is Bulma, representing the Queen of Elves! We mean no harm! Our friend is-"  
"Be quiet! Show us proof that you are with the Queen of Elves!" The leader of the group growled.  
Bulma sighed pitifully as she brought out a pendant with a pure emerald stone, the Queen's sign. She tossed it over to the leader to examine it.  
"Bu-Bulma...wh-what are they doing?" Krillen stuttered feeling the silver arrow on his neck brought from a nearby elf.   
"Hmph! So you are from the queen! Sorry for the planned attack but we have to be extremely secure..." The leader snorted as he tossed back the necklace.  
Bulma just smiled as she put the precious pendant back in her pocket. "No hard feelings! We wish to talk to Princess Yola!"  
The leader snorted, "Follow us..."  
The fellowship wandered through the woods as they pushed away a few trees and saw a mystical land of the Yolan Elves. Houses were high above the trees as they were connected by wooden branch bridges. The moonlight brought out the mysterious of the Yolan Village as the elves casually climbed and swung on the hanging swing trees.   
"Wow...." Chi Chi gasped as they abandoned their horses at the stump because the village was above them.   
They climbed a long string ladder to reach the home of Princess Yola.  
"Umm...bulma i don't mean to be rude but who is this Princess Yola?" Krillen whispered.  
"Princess Yola is the leader of the Yolan Village. The Yolans are a very mysterious and intelligent clan of Elves. They refuse to spread their knowledge of medicine, worried that if others knew about their ancient secrets, ancient evil will spread along with it! So I don't know much about the Yolans but I know the princess! She is a mistress of medicine!" Bulma smiled as they entered the Town Hall.   
Many of the children Yolans were peeping through the windows, wondering who were these strange new travellers.  
"Entering, The Princess of Yolan!" One of the Elves announced as royal music filled the room and the princess entered. She had long mystic green hair that spilled on the floor and a flowing green robe over a graceful royal red dress. Her ears delicately peaking out of her hair and her green eyes sparkled brilliantly!  
"Hiya Yola!" Bulma rudely waved.  
"Bulma!" Chi Chi nudged.  
"Good to see you again Bulma...how have you been doing? Words around that you are helping the Prince of Vegeta-sei defeat the evil sorceress Kyuushi, who has taken over the land..." Princess Yola voice was dripping with royal, sophisticated song.   
"I've been doing good Yola! It's true, I am helping this baka but that's not the topic I wish to talk about-"  
"You do realise that the Yolan Village will refuse to associate in any war? If you wish to be healed, you come to us, not we come to you..."   
"...uh yes I do know that Yola! But the Prince of Vegeta-sei has been badly wounded and poisoned! As we speak, the rare Octopus poison is flowing through his veins! He only has three hours to live, will you help us?"   
Yola sighed as she smiled, "Of course, you came to us for help so now we shall help you! Take him to one of our hospital rooms and I'll be by heal him!"  
"Thanks Yola! I owe you!" Bulma chirped as the Fellowship took Vegeta off.  
Goku realised the Princess was staring at Vegeta but told himself that she was probably just dreaming or something.   
~Oh Vegeta...how much I've missed you...~ Yola sighed as a tiny sparkling tear was wiped away as she walked away to help the other sick patients.   
  
"When is Princess Yola going to come? We've waited for twenty minutes!" Goku madly paced.  
"Goku! Why not we go buy some food for Vegeta, I'm sure he'll be starved when he gets better!" Chi Chi lead the worried guard out of the room to look for some dinner.  
"I'll take a look at the supplies! We're running pretty low..." Krillen announced as he dashed out.   
Bulma just giggled as her friends obviously showed that they wanted Vegeta and herself to be alone. The blue haired elf sighed as she soaked a towel in ice water and placed it onto Vegeta's forehead, who winced. His breath became choppy as hot sweat took over his body.   
"Don't worry Veggie! You'll be as good as new soon!" Bulma smiled as she put on a magic blanket that could be judged to be warm or cold.   
"Hello Bulma...how is the Prince doing?" A voice called.   
The elf turned around and saw the Princess standing at the door frame wearing a beautiful white robe with golden lace and trimming.   
"Not too good...his pulse is racing like crazy! This is not a sympton I know of..." Bulma sighed.  
Princess Yola gasp as she saw a little bit of care in Bulma's eyes. She shook her head and put on her calm smile, "Don't you worry Bulma! Yolan medicine has not failed and will not fail! Now I need some room so why not you wait outside?"  
"Um..." Bulma's face was in a mix of worry and sadness.  
"Don't worry Bulma, this will only take an hour and you must be hungry for your long journey! Please take a rest?"   
Bulma sighed, knowing that it was the right thing to do, she nodded and walked out the door. Yola sighed in relief as she closed the door and put the latch on to lock it. She swept over to Vegeta as she held him tightly.  
"I missed you so much Vegeta! So long ago I've hurt you, but now here you are again to see me!" Yola smiled looking upon Vegeta's calm face.   
But then her happy face fell when Vegeta scowled and started to shake.   
"So you do remember...of course you would! How can anyone forget what I did?" Princess Yola's eyes turned teary.  
  
**********FLASHBACK**********  
  
"Vegeta! Vegeta please wait for me!" A beautiful, young thirteen year old Yola ran after the tall 14 year old prince. She tripped and fell, having all her books spread out on the floor.  
"Itai..." Yola sniffed but then someone held out his hand.  
The beautiful Princess looked up and saw Vegeta's stern face, "I'm sorry...let me help you..."  
Yola's face brightened as Vegeta picked up her books.   
"So Vegeta, where are you going to take me today?" Yola smiled sweetly with a hint of blush on her cheeks as she cuddled towards her Prince.  
Vegeta looked down but then gave a tiny smile and led her to a door.  
"You want me to open this?" Yola looked up.  
"What do you think?" Vegeta snorted.  
Yola's tiny hands opened the knobs and they flew open! A beautiful garden of daffodils, roses, daisies and many more beautiful flowers bloomed, trees with beautiful fruit blossoms and marble paths blinded Yola's eyes.  
"Oh my! Vegeta you're so wonderful!" Yola chirped as she hugged him.   
Vegeta grumbled and looked the other way, "Don't get use to it..."  
She just giggled as she skipped off to pick up flowers.   
  
"You're going to go away?" Yola teared up.  
"Not for long...only for a week! But I'll be back, I promise..." Vegeta smirked as she gave her a quick peck on the cheek and rode off on his horse.  
"YOU BETTER KEEP IT VEGETA!!" Yola called.   
  
Yola giggled as a strong arm wrapped around her shoulders. A tall elf, with ambitious red hair and beautiful green eyes. He had quite a build and his smile could knock down any girl.  
"Trivor! Your so charming!" Yola giggled.   
"I'll be even more charming, if you meet me in the garden at moonlight!" The elf smiled and dashed off.  
  
At moonlight, Yola was wearing a beautiful rose pink dress as she waited for her love.   
"Hello my beautiful..." An elf appeared holding out a beautiful rose.  
"Trivor!" Yola squealed as she lept into his arms.  
Trivor let go of the rose as he stroked her cheek and passionately forced his lips upon her own. Yola felt the passion over take her as she wrapped her arms on Trivor's strong neck...  
"Yola..." A voice called out.  
Yola gasped as she broke the kiss and saw none other then...Vegeta. He was covered in bruises and blood but that didn't horrify her, what horrified her was his onyx eyes. They were raging with anger, hatred and sadness.  
"Ve-vegeta? I-I..." Yola stuttered, not knowing what to say, "I-i...thought you-you were coming b-back i-in a we-week..."   
Vegeta just glared at her with rage, "I...I came back early for you...I fought hard and demolished our enemies much quicker then expected because I...I WANTED TO SEE YOU AND NOW I SEE YOU WITH...WITH HIM!!!"   
Yola whimpered as she didn't know what to say...what to do.   
"I THOUGHT YOU WERE KIND YOLA!!!...I thought you were the one..." Vegeta softened his voice to choppy chokes. "But I guess you proved me wrong..."  
"..Vegeta.."  
"DON'T...talk to me...I never want to see you again Yola..." The might prince turned his back on his one lover and walked off.   
  
Yola thought that she could talk to him the next day, but then she found out that Vegeta left early...  
  
**********END OF FLASHBACK**********  
  
"But now...you come back to me!" Yola whimpered as she lowers her face towards her Prince.   
Vegeta winced as he turned his head the other direction unconsciously. Yola gasps as she stood up. "You...you still..hate me?"  
The prince groaned as he started to shake again.  
"Why...Why?..."  
Everything was silent. Yola then realises something.  
"NO! You can't love....love that...elf...can you?" The Princess sputtered out.  
Vegeta gave a mighty choke as he fell silent.  
"You...you fell in love with someone else?"   
He didn't move, didn't talk, didn't do anything.  
Yola's tears streamed down her face as she took control, "I understand. It's foolish of me to think that you would forgive what I did to you...I'm sorry. I have to say that you choose quite a unique girl to be yours...she's very independant thats for sure..."  
The mighty prince once again was silent.  
"I hope you tell her how you feel like how you told me how you use to feel about me so many years ago..." Yola sniffed as she took a couple of little viles of potion and magically inserted them into the wound. "But I need proof that she is worthy! A test...a test it shall be!" Yola couldn't help but feel a little envious.   
Magically, Yola flickered her wrist and a bag appeared. "Let the test begin..."  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!!  
************************************************************************************  
Makoto: The test...what kind of test should she be talking about? And about that past! WHoA! Who would have thought that Vegeta was in love with someone and acted so...nice!  
  
MooCat: Stay tunes for the next chappie of The Age of Magic!  
  
  
~Chow for now!~ 


End file.
